Só Sei Viver se For por Você
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: Mu tem um trauma de infância, mas durante sua vida no Santuário haverá uma pessoa disposta a ajudalo e amalo. YAOI! Tem lemon, é claro! COMPLETO!
1. O Primeiro Dia no Santuário

**Só Sei Viver se For por Você**

- Mestre, a criança está aqui.

Uma criança, de uns sete anos, entrou no grande Salão, acompanhada de dois guardas. Tinha uma expressão de medo e curiosidade no rosto, suas roupas estavam sujas, seus pés descalços e os cabelos despenteados. Uma figura digna de pena. Parou em frente ao grande trono, onde um homem o analisava.

- Quantos anos? – Ele perguntou com uma voz macia, por detrás de uma máscara pesada.

- Não sabemos, não fala. Mas pela aparência... uns sete, eu diria. – Um homem mais afastado respondeu.

- Menino ou menina? – A criança sentiu um arrepio, apesar de não falar, compreendia bem o que diziam.

- Acho que é uma menina. – Um dos guardas se manifestou, curvando-se ao Mestre.

- Acha? Levantem sua túnica. – Ele ordenou. A criança engoliu em seco e tentou se soltar, não queria passar por aquela humilhação, mas como era mesmo que se pronunciava as palavras?

Aquela criança havia sofrido um grande trauma, esquecera-se de como se falava, ficou mudo, passivo. Entendia o que aqueles adultos diziam, mas não sabia como responder, então permanecia calado. Mas agora as palavras lhe seriam necessárias e ainda não as sabia proferir.

- O que estão esperando? – O Mestre levantou-se do trono, um homem imponente de cabelos longos e macios.

- Certo. – Um dos guardas segurou a criança pelos braços e o outro levantou parcialmente a túnica, tentando abrir suas pernas.

- Menino, senhor. – Ele respondeu, largando a túnica larga e suja que a criancinha usava.

O pequeno sentiu o rosto corar ao sentir os olhares do mestre e dos outros homens sobre si. Não entendia o que lhe fariam ali, não entendia porque o mantinham ali, mas sabia que queria fugir, ir embora e nunca olhar para trás.

Ótimo. Levem-no para as outras crianças.

Os guardas obedeceram, levanto o garotinho pelo corredor, até uma sala onde haviam outras crianças pequenas, como ele, e uma mulher gorda e sorridente. Deixaram-no lá e fecharam a porta.

- Qual é o seu nome, criança? – Ele não respondeu, continuou fitando os pés, envergonhado e sem falar. – Não fala? – A moça gentil ajoelhou-se no chão, segurando suas mãozinhas sujas entre as dela. – Precisa de um banho e depois vou tratar desses machucados.

A senhora, muito gentil, levantou-se, puxando-o pela mão para que a acompanhasse. Ele andou de cabeça baixa, procurando não encarar os outros meninos que haviam na sala e lhe olhavam com curiosidade. Não se lembrava de ter, um dia, sido tratado com aquela gentileza da mulher e nem olhado com a curiosidade das crianças.

- Vamos... tire essa túnica suja. – Ela pediu, enquanto enchia uma banheira com água morna. Sentiu-se envergonhado e não sabia porque. – Vamos, menina... qual o problema?

Continuou fitando os pezinhos sujos e arranhados, enquanto a mulher o olhava com pena. Achava que era uma menina e por que, diabos, haviam mandado uma menininha para o meio daqueles meninos mal educados?

- Eles não virão aqui, pode tirar a roupa. – A senhora voltou a sorrir de forma delicada, segurou nas mãozinhas sujas e suspendeu-as, puxando, depois, a túnica imunda, desnudando a criança. – Ora... mas é um menino. – Sorriu aliviada.

Fazia tempo que aquelas crianças chegavam àquele lugar. Elas eram levadas até a sala, onde a gentil senhora lhes cuidava e ensinava, enquanto o treinamento não começava. Em muito tempo ela havia recebido apenas meninos, as meninas iam para outro lugar. Dessa vez pensara que haviam se enganado, mas a criança era mesmo um garotinho, como os outros.

- Vamos, meu filho... – Puxou-o pela mão, fazendo-o entrar na banheira. – Você tem um rostinho tão delicado, pensei que fosse uma menina. – Fez o garoto mergulhar para que molhasse os cabelos, que vinham, lisos, até os ombros. – Com esses cabelos compridos e lilases... parece uma garotinha. – A senhora sorriu, ensaboando a criancinha, que apenas olhava a tudo com enormes olhos rosados.

Deixou que a mulher lavasse seu cabelo e seus machucados. A água estava quente e as mãos que lhe esfregavam eram de fada, gentis e delicadas. Deixou-se envolver, suspirando e sentindo o calor gostoso invadir seu corpinho infantil.

A senhora tirou-o da banheira, enxugando-o com uma toalha branca e macia. Penteou os cabelos lavanda e depois o enrolou na toalha, buscando algumas roupas. Vestiu-o em uma túnica lilás de mangas curtas, que ia até os joelhos.

- Vamos... – Ela chamou estendendo-lhe a mão.

Levou-o de volta à sala, onde os outros garotos brincavam, menos um, sentado mais afastado, emburrado. A senhora sentou-o em uma almofada e fez curativos pela pele branquinha e arranhada.

- Você não fala? Gostaria de saber seu nome... – Ela sorriu, terminando de tratar dos arranhões. – Não lembra?

O garotinho apenas sacudiu a cabeça, negando tristemente e baixando o olhar. A mulher sentiu pena e afagou-lhe os fios lilases, reparou pela primeira vez nas pintinhas rosadas no lugar das sobrancelhas, curioso.

- Bem, você precisa de um nome... te chamarei de... – pensou um pouco olhando em volta. Três garotinhos brincavam, enquanto um quarto, olhava de cara feia para a brincadeira. – Mu. É um nome fácil, você aprende rápido a dizê-lo. – Sorriu, levantando-se. – Agora, Mu... vá brincar com as outras crianças, enquanto o almoço não fica pronto.

Ele ainda olhou em volta, antes de decidir-se. Havia três meninos, um de cabelos curtos e azulados, cheio de cachinhos; havia um outro, mais sério, com cabelos pouco mais curtos que os seus, lisos e azulados; e um outro, que brincava mais afastado, loiro, com os cabelos do mesmo comprimento dos seus. Observou-os por um tempo, notando em como cada um parecia feliz, brincando. Mas então ele virou-se para o lado e notou o pequeno de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e cara emburrada. Andou até ele, sentando de pernas cruzadas no chão, ao seu lado.

- Quem é você? – Ele perguntou sem fitílo, apenas olhando os outros dois, de cabelos azuis, que brincavam.

Mu não respondeu, não se lembrou de como pronunciava seu novo nome. O menino olhou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida, estudando seus traços delicados.

- Você é uma menina? – Fitou-o curioso, vendo-o balançar a cabeça em negativa. – E não fala? – Novamente uma resposta negativa. Bufou virando-se novamente para encarar os dois que brincavam.

Os meninos sorriam brincando com bolinhas de gude, enquanto o loirinho montava e desmontava casinhas, com os blocos coloridos. Ficou pensativo, fitando as pecinhas coloridas, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Você quer brincar? – O menino apontou para o loirinho, que parecia entretido com os blocos. Mu balançou a cabeça afirmando, tentando sorrir.

O garoto levantou-se, sentando-se do lado do outro, chamando-o para perto. Mu engatinhou, até estar sentado do lado de seu novo amigo, que fitava o loiro pensativo.

- Quer brincar, menina? – O loiro perguntou, erguendo os blocos. Mu notou nas pulseiras que o garoto trazia nos pulsos, eram brilhantes e douradas.

É um menino. – O moreninho respondeu. – Esse é Shaka. – Ele disse apontando o loiro. – E eu sou... Aioria.

Aioria, repetiu mentalmente, nome diferente, pensou. Abriu a boca, tentando pronunciar algo, conseguindo apenas tossir e produzir sons sem sentido algum. O loiro franziu a testa, mas Aioria continuou fitando-o, como se o encorajasse.

- Tente com calma... devagar. – Ele pediu, tentando entender o menino. Ele tentava balbuciar a palavra Mu, mas conseguia apenas mover os lábios, sem produzir o som. – Está tentando dizer seu nome? – Mu afirmou sorrindo e tentando novamente.

É Mu. – O loiro respondeu, fazendo-o sorrir. – Eu ouvi quando a moça disse. – Shaka sorriu, entregando os blocos nas mãos do outro. Mu assentiu com a cabeça e pegou-os, notando novamente as pulseiras douradas.

- Mu... – Aioria repetiu sorrindo. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito sorrindo, se é que isso era possível.

- Gosta das minhas pulseiras, Mu? – O menino assentiu, com o olhar vidrado nelas. – São indianas... – O loirinho sorriu também, entregando-lhe uma. Mu olhou-a maravilhado.

O grego ajudou o indiano com os blocos, enquanto Mu observava, tentando entender o que faziam. Os blocos vermelhos, amarelos, verdes e azuis eram empilhados, formando casinhas, castelos, pontes e robôs. Com o tempo Mu começou a brincar também, ajudando-os a construírem uma verdadeira cidade.

- Do que brincam? – O garoto de cachinhos sentou-se ao lado de Aioria, fitando os bloquinhos.

- Não é da sua conta! – Ele respondeu com grosseria, virando de costas.

- Deixe-os brincarem... – O outro sentou-se ao lado de Mu, sorrindo-lhe. – Qual o seu nome, menina?

- Ele não fala e é menino. – Shaka sorriu, segurando na mãozinha do ariano.

- Menino? Tem cara de garota! – Ele rapidamente se arrependeu, pois o amigo lhe deu um discreto tapa. – Ai, Kamus!

- E qual o nome dele?

- Mu. – Aioria resmungou quase empurrando o francês.

- Mu... eu sou Kamus e esse mal educado é Milo. – Sorriu gentil e simpaticamente.

- Por que ele não fala? – Milo cochichou no ouvido do grego.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Ai, Aioria... da próxima vez não te deixo nem começar a brincar! – Ele mostrou a língua pro amigo, levantando-se e voltando para as bolinhas de gude.

- Ele não faz por mal... é muito bobo ainda. – O francês explicou, sorrindo para o amigo.

- Não gosto do jeito dele, Kamus! Não sei como consegue ser amigo dele... – Aioria virou o rosto profundamente magoado com Milo.

- Vocês brigam demais... o que ele vai pensar? – Shaka balançou a cabeça, inconformado, apontando Mu, que mantinha os olhos arregalados.

- Vai pensar que o Milo é bobo! – Respondeu o leonino mau humorado.

- Vamos meninos... o almoço será servido. – A gentil senhora entrou na sala, buscando Mu pela mão, conduzindo-os para outro lugar.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Mais uma fic... essa ainda está em processo criativo! XD

Mu acabou de chegar ao Santuário e conheceu Shaka, Kamus, Milo e Aioria. Os cinco ainda são bem pequenos e não começaram seus treinamentos, mas daqui a pouco o tempo vai passar depressa e Mu vai descobrir um amor entre eles. Acompanhem a fic que vocês vão logo saber de quem se trata.

O título eu tirei da música Oceano do grande mestre Djavan! Adoro ele!

Um beijo a todos que me mandaram reviews nas outras fics e que me mandarão nessa! Valeu gente!

Espero críticas, opiniões ou até elogios!


	2. Que os Treinos Comecem

**Que os Treinos Comecem...**

Aioria e Milo nem se olhavam durante o percurso. Shaka andava entre os dois, achando-os infantis demais, enquanto Kamus caminhava em sua pose de menino bem comportado. Os cinco entraram numa sala onde havia uma mesa enorme e alguns garotos mais velhos comendo.

- Aioria! – Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, muito parecido com Aioria, chamou-o para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Shaka, Kamus e Milo sentaram-se do outro lado da mesa. Mu ainda ficou parado, de mãos dadas a gentil senhora, procurando o que fazer.

- Senta aqui, Mu! – Shaka chamou-o com a mãozinha cheia de pulseiras. O ariano assentiu e correu, sentando-o ao lado do amigo.

- Este é Aldebaran. – Aioria apresentou um garoto grande, sentado do seu outro lado. – Meu irmão, Aioros. – Apontou o irmão, que sorriu. – Esse do seu lado é Afrodite.

Mu levou um susto ao notar um garoto maior que si, sentado ao seu lado, com cabelos azuis claros e cacheados, amarrados em um rabo alto. O garoto lhe sorriu simpático, esticando os braços para pegar algo do outro lado, quando um outro menino puxou a travessa, sorrindo malicioso.

- Devolve, Shura! – Ele lançou um olhar furioso ao espanhol, tentando pegar de volta a travessa.

- Sente-se, Afrodite. – Um rapaz de cabelos azuis muito longos fitou-os de forma desaprovadora. – Devolva a travessa a ele...

- Mas Saga...

- Devolva! – Ele disse firme, fazendo o garoto bufar e devolver a travessa ao sueco, que lhe mostrou a língua.

- Aquele é Shura... – Shaka apontou para o espanhol enfezado. – E o outro, ao lado deleé Saga. Eles já começaram a treinar. – O loirinho sorriu, servindo-se.

- E aquele é... bom, nós o chamamos de Máscara da Morte.

Mu arregalou os olhos, queria saber o porque, mas nem precisou perguntar e Kamus nem pensou em responder. O italiano sentou ao lado de Afrodite e olhou-o por cima da cabeça do sueco.

- Quem é essa menina? – Shura levantou os olhos do outro lado da mesa, reparando em Mu.

- Não é menina! – Afrodite respondeu sem parar de comer.

- Tá me sacaneando, certo, pirralho?

- Quem você está chamando de pirralho? – O pisciano levantou-se da mesa, peitando o outro. Máscara apenas sorriu e levantou-se, mostrando-se mais alto.

- Algum problema, pirralho? – Provocou sorrindo e chegando próximo do rosto do amigo, fazendo-o corar.

- Agora chega! Sentem-se os dois e comam em silêncio. – Saga levantou-se fazendo cara feia. Os dois garotos sentaram-se resmungando. – Este é o novo aprendiz, Mu. É um garoto e não uma menina. Agora fiquem todos quietos e terminem de comer, ainda há muito que treinar.

Com a ordem direta, todas as crianças, até Aioros, abaixaram as cabeças e continuaram a comer, em silêncio. Mu não entendeu nada, apenas serviu-se, com a ajuda de Shaka e comeu silenciosamente, com medo de Saga.

Após o almoço eles voltaram à sala de brinquedos. Havia muitas perguntas em sua cabeça, mas não sabia como perguntílas, porém, havia uma pessoa disposta a lhe respondê-las, sem que precisasse pronunciar palavras.

- Shura e Máscara da Morte são mais velhos que nós, acho que têm dez ou onze anos, já treinam faz tempo. Afrodite tem nove, que eu sei. O Saga, acho que tem quatorzeé da idade do irmão do Aioria. E o Aldebaran é da nossa idade! – Shaka completou sorrindo. Mu esboçou um sorrisinho, aliviado pelas respostas.

Ele e Shaka estavam sentados em almofadas, enquanto o loiro lhe explicava como havia chegado ali, para que treinavam, quem era o Mestre e outras coisas importantes, referentes ao Santuário. Mu escutava tudo atentamente, tentando processar a maneira com que o loirinho pronunciava as palavras, quando sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe a cintura.

- Aahh.. – Levantou-se apressado, gemendo e arregalando os olhos. Aioria afastou-se com receio de ter machucado o colega.

- Te machuquei? Desculpa, só queria te chamar... – Mu sentiu-se constrangido e abaixou o rosto. Shaka, assim como Aioria e os outros, não entendeu nada.

- O que houve, Mu? – Ele tentou tocar o rosto do amigo, mas este afastou-se com medo, sentando num cantinho da sala, abraçando os joelhos dobrados.

Os garotos ficaram olhando aquilo, espantados, murmurando coisas que Mu não pode ouvir. Parecia que no momento em que o grego lhe tocara na cintura, algo se iluminou em sua mente, mas algo ruim. Pareceu lembrar de algo do passado, algo que gostaria de esquecer para sempre, mas o que seria?

Não teve muito tempo de pensar, a senhora entrou na sala mandando-os dormirem, era a hora da cesta. Mu não fechou os olhos um segundo aquela tarde, estava com medo e não sabia do que.

No dia seguinte os meninos voltaram à sala, menos Milo. Shaka lhe explicou que o grego havia sido mandado a seu mestre, para ser treinado junto com os outros meninos. Enquanto brincava com os garotos, não pensava no sentimento ruim da tarde anterior e sentia-se feliz.

Na hora do almoço eles acabaram encontrando Milo no refeitório. O grego não parou de falar um minuto sobre os treinos e outras coisas maravilhosas que vira seu mestre realizando. Não poupou palavras ao contar sobre os elogios que recebera e sobre como a casa de Escorpião era grande e bonita. Os quatro foram uma platéia animada, a não ser por Kamus, que estava morrendo de ciúmes.

Depois do almoço e de ter sobrevivido a mais provocações de Máscara da Morte, Kamus tentou ensinílo algumas palavras em grego, para que pudesse comunicar-se. Não estava tendo muita sorte, mas o francês estava sendo paciente e tinha a ajuda dos outros dois amigos.

- Vamos Mu... você consegue! – Aioria sorria, incentivando o garotinho. – Fala pra gente: Mu! Diz!

Ele tentava, sua boca formava direitinho a palavra, mas o som não saía. Kamus bufou, tirando a franja da testa. Shaka nem tentava mais, apenas Aioria continuava tentando fazer o menino falar.

- Mmmmu... – Ele pronunciou, sorrindo de felicidade. Os outros dois arregalaram os olhos e depois sorriram. Aioria bateu palmas, sorrindo também.

- Isso mesmo! Mu... fale!

- Mmmu! Mmu... – Ele melhorava a cada tentativa.

- Qual o seu nome? – O francês perguntou.

- Mu! – Respondeu sorrindo. Os amigos sorriam também, felizes pela conquista.

- Agora diz o meu! – Aioria pediu. – A-i-o-ri-a.

- Aaa... – O a saía, mas o resto empacava. Shaka bateu a mão na testa e chegou mais perto.

- Aioria é muito difícil... tenta comigo... – Colocou o rosto bem próximo do outro e pronunciou bem devagar, fazendo os lábios de moverem exageradamente. Mu corou, mas acompanhou os movimentos. – Oooo-riiii-aaaa... Oria! – Sorriu feliz, chamando o grego pelo apelido.

- Isso! Diz Oria... – Aioria ele repetiu feliz.

Mu tentou uma, duas, várias, até conseguir pronunciar o nome de cada um, com certa dificuldadeé claro. No fim da tarde já havia aprendido a chamílos, a pedir por favor e dizer sim e não. Kamus, Shaka e Aioria sentiam-se orgulhosos pelo feito e o amigo sentia-se feliz de ter conseguido falar.

No dia seguinte foi Kamus quem não apareceu, havia sido chamado até a casa de Aquário, para o treinamento, mas quando se encontraram no refeitório, a primeira coisa que o francês perguntou era se Mu havia aprendido algo mais e se surpreendeu quando o tibetano sussurrou um oi, muito feliz. Os amigos sentaram-se junto com Milo, contando ao grego o progresso de Mu.

Assim passaram-se dois dias, até que Shaka também fosse chamado para o treinamento. Restava agora apenas Aioria, que todo dia tentava incansavelmente ensinílo. Felizmente Mu era muito aplicado e aprendia rápido. Em mais dois dias ele conseguia falar algumas coisas.

Depois de uma semana ele se viu sozinho com a gentil senhora, na sala de brinquedos. Ela lhe contava histórias sobre mitologia, falava sobre Deuses e lendas que Mu nem sequer ouvira falar. Mas ele sempre ouvia com atenção as histórias sobre as constelações e sobre os cavaleiros de Athena. Adorava ouvi-las e com o tempo foi aprendendo a falar os nomes de cada signo e seus guardiões, bem como o nome de outras constelações.

A hora do almoço era esperada com ansiedade. Quando entrava no refeitório ele corria para sentar-se ao lado dos amigos e Kamus sempre vinha com as perguntas sobre seu aprendizado. Descobriu que Aldebaran era muito simpático e que estava disposto a lhe ajudar também. Então sempre que terminavam de comer, enquanto não saíam para treinar, eles sentavam-se em roda e pronunciavam palavras para ajudar Mu.

Com o tempo o menino começou a falar direitinho e os laços de amizade foram crescendo entre os pequenos. Afrodite também era simpático, mas ele gostava mais de andar com Máscara da Morte e Shura, os mais velhos, apesar de sempre o chamarem de pirralho, os dois gostavam do sueco.

Mas Mu não ficou muito tempo sozinho. Depois de algumas semanas ele também foi chamado. Saga acompanhou-o até o grande salão do mestre, aquele mesmo por onde ele havia entrado. Só que agora ele usava uma túnica limpa e curta, os cabelos penteados e bem cortados, acima dos ombros.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: To empolgada para corrigir a fic! Ela tá quase acabando, mas ainda não sei que fim dar a ela.

Já recebi dois reviews e gostei muito! Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu tb adoro fics que falam da infância deles, foi por isso que comecei por essa parte, mas daqui a pouco eles irão crescer, senão não teria lemon!

Já deu pra perceber quem é que vai ser o "par" do Mu?

Espero mais reviews! Bjus!


	3. Don't touch Me

**Don't Touch Me**

- Mestre Shion, aqui está ele. – O geminiano mostrou o garotinho tímido ao seu lado.

- Mu... – Ele disse em um sussurro. – Obrigado, Saga, já pode ir.

O grego curvou-se levemente e retirou-se, deixando Mu sozinho com o mestre. O garoto não ousava levantar os olhos, nem mesmo quando Shion aproximou-se, tocando-lhe o ombro. Continuou fitando os pés até ouvir a voz macia vinda por de trás da máscara.

- Olhe para mim. – Ele pediu, retirando a máscara.

O pequeno ariano levantou os olhos, encontrando com outros, rosados como os seus, e aquelas duas pintinhas na testa, como as suas. Sorriu, reparando em como o mestre era bonito e jovem, apesar da idade.

- Serei seu mestre. Meu nome é Shion, Shion de Áries. Vamos... – Ele sorriu gentil tirando as vestes de Mestre e seguindo com Mu até a saída do templo.

O mestre guiou a criança até chegaram do lado de fora, onde o sol brilhava forte no céu azul. Mu avistou praticamente todo o Santuário de onde estava e olhando para baixo pode ver Doze Casas, na maioria em arquitetura grega antiga.

- Essas são as Doze Casas Zodiacais. Você será treinado para se tornar o Cavaleiro de Áries e defenderá a primeira e mais importante casa. – Shion riu ao ver a cara de espanto do menino. – Você entende que de agora em diante será treinado para se tornar um defensor de Athena, certo?

- Sii...siii...sim. – Respondeu com dificuldade. Shion ficou satisfeito, vendo que o menino aprendia rápido as palavras.

Os dois caminharam, descendo as escadas até Peixes, o primeiro templo depois da Sala do Mestre. Afrodite estava no andar debaixo, usando roupas de treinamento, mas ainda limpas e esticadinhas. Ele parou de amarrar os cabelos ao ver o Mestre fitando-o.

- Mestre Shion, bom dia! – Ele curvou-se levemente e sorriu. – Olá Mu! – O ariano sorriu timidamente tentando murmurar um oi àquele cavaleiro tão bonito.

- Bom dia, Afrodite. Vai descer à arena?

- Sim! Estava esperando que Saga descesse... – Ele disse timidamente, corando um pouco.

- Ele não vem hoje. – O Mestre sorriu simpático. – Desça conosco.

- Claro! – O menino sorriu feliz e foi andando ao lado de Mu. – Está gostando das Doze Casas? Bonito aqui, não?

O tibetano sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo. Desceram até Aquário e encontraram um Kamus entretido em amarrar as sandálias, mas sem muito sucesso. Afrodite correu na frente e sentou-se no chão, de frente para o aquariano, amarrando suas sandálias.

É a última vez que te ensino! – Ele disse, mostrando como se fazia. O francês sentiu o rosto corar ao perceber Shion em sua casa.

- Bom dia, Mestre Shion. Olá Mu! – O aquariano sorriu para o amigo, que lhe retribuiu.

- Bom dia, Kamus. Vamos andando? – Shion sorriu a ele e indicou o caminho.

Os quatro desceram e pararam em Capricórnio. Shion explicou a Mu que a primeira casa que viram era Peixes, a segunda, era Aquário e agora encontrariam Shura em Capricórnio.

- Bom dia, Mestre. – O capricorniano cumprimentou-o formalmente e sorriu para os outros aprendizes. Afrodite fez uma cara de metido e sussurrou para Mu.

- Depois que ele pegou a armadura de ouro ficou metido assim... – Kamus e Mu riram, tapando as bocas com as mãos. O espanhol lançou a Afrodite um olhar fulminante.

- Bom dia Shura... vamos logo crianças. – O mestre chamou-os puxando a mão do discípulo.

Eles desceram até Sagitário, mas não havia ninguém, então foram direto até Escorpião. Encontraram Milo encostado em uma pilastra fitando o sol ao longe, com um olhar vago.

- Milo? – O francês chamou. O escorpiano virou-se sorrindo e abraçando o amigo, deixando-o morto de vergonha. Depois fitou Mu e pulou em cima deste, abraçando-o também.

- Oh... desculpa, Mestre, bom dia!

- Bom dia, Milo.

E assim desceram. Pararam em Virgem, onde Shaka meditava, enquanto esperava. Logo depois passaram por Leão, onde buscaram Aioria e Aioros. Foram até Câncer e levaram Máscara da Morte, até Touro, onde estava Aldebaran. Enfim, chegaram a Áries.

Áries! Essa é a sua Casa. O templo de Áries. – Shion sorriu vendo a boca aberta do menino.

Os aprendizes desceram até a arena, enquanto Shion mostrava o quarto de Mu e tudo o que havia na Casa. Depois ele mesmo vestiu roupas de treinamento no pequeno e o levou para conhecer a arena, onde treinariam.

Na arena, Mu encontrou seus amigos treinando. Todos treinavam com diferentes mestres de diferentes maneiras. Shion levou-o até o centro e mostrou seus poderes de telecinese ao garoto, mas isto não o impressionou.

- Eu sei que você também podeé por isso que foi escolhido. – o mestre sorriu encorajando Mu a mostrar o que sabia.

O pequeno ariano se concentrou e todos pararam para observílo levantar uma pedra do chão, apenas com a força da mente. Shion sorriu satisfeito e os amigos ficaram de boca aberta, vendo que o menino delicadinho seria um bom cavaleiro.

- Agora você só precisa treinar mais, para quem sabe levantar Aldebaran! – Shion riu entusiasmado, fazendo o taurino corar de vergonha.

Treinaram até a hora do almoço, quando Mestre Shion mandou as crianças com Aioros para o refeitório. Todos comentavam como Mu havia ido bem no primeiro dia de treinamento e como era sábado, sabiam que teriam a tarde livre para brincarem nas arenas ou nas casas.

No almoço tentaram ensinar a palavra macarrão a Mu. Penaram, mas o menino conseguiu falar, com um pouco de dificuldade. Mas mesmo assim ficaram felizes. E depois de comerem desceram para mais um pouco de treinamento.

Já passavam das três, Mestre Shion deixou que os meninos brincassem na arena. Máscara da Morte, Shura e Afrodite, sentados em um canto, conversavam. Já os outros meninos fizeram rodinha em volta de Mu, pedindo a ele para mostrar novamente o poder de telecinese.

- Mostra de novo! – Milo pedia, sacudindo o amigo.

- Deixa ele, Mi... – O francês levantou-se do chão, onde estavam e puxou o escorpiano. – Vamos brincar de pique?

- Pique-pega! – Aldebaran sorriu.

- Posso brincar também?

- Afrodite quer brincar com a gente? O que houve? Aqueles dois chatos te expulsaram? – Aioria brincou.

- Não, bobãoé que eu gosto de pique.

- Então tá com o Oria! – Kamus sorriu, já saindo correndo. O leonino fez uma cara enfezada e fitou Mu ao seu lado.

- Você não sabe brincar, né? – O ariano negou com a cabeça. – É assim, você corre e não me deixa te pegar, se eu te pegar vai estar com você... aí você vai ter que correr atrás dos outros para nos pegar, entendeu?

Mu sacudiu a cabeça, meio confuso, mas saiu correndo, atrás dos outros. Aioria esperou que o tibetano se afastasse e saiu correndo atrás dos amigos. Tentou pegar Milo, mas este lhe deu uma canseira danada, então se decidiu por Shaka, mas o loiro era rápido. Kamus nem devia tentar, ele costumava tentar congelar o chão para fazê-lo escorregar. Afrodite era mais rápido por ser mais velho, então restavam Aldebaran e Mu.

Tentou antes Aldebaran, achou covardia tentar Mu de primeira. Levou uma canseira correndo atrás do grandão, por fim desistiu ao ver o ariano em um cantinho, isolado dos outros. Empenhou-se em correr o mais rápido que podia até estar bem próximo de Mu, este nem se mexeu de susto. Tomando um impulso, pulou pra frente, segurando na cintura do amigo e abraçando-o por trás e no segundo seguinte tinha levado um chute tão forte entre as pernas, que caiu ajoelhado no chão, gemendo de dor.

- Que isso, Mu? Por que fez isso? – Kamus ralhou com o amigo, ajoelhando-se para ver o estado do leonino.

O ariano abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer. Não sabia porque fizera aquilo com o amigo, mas sabia que não queria ser abraçado daquele jeito. Kamus, Milo e Aldebaran ajoelharam-se ao lado do amigo, tentando falar com ele. Shaka e Afrodite ficaram chocados demais, fitando Mu, sem saber o que fazer com as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos rosados.

- As brincadeiras de vocês têm sempre que terminar com um no chão! – Shura aproximou-se, vendo o estado de Aioria. – E geralmente é você... vai prejudicar a mercadoria desse jeito... – Ele riu junto com o canceriano, que estava logo atrás.

- Crianças bobas, nem sabem brincar... – Máscara riu sarcástico.

- E você aparentemente sabe... – O francês fechou a cara, encarando Máscara da Morte. – Por que vocês dois não voltam para as Doze Casas se não têm nada melhor para fazer por aqui?

Máscara da Morte e Shura abriram e fecharam a boca várias vezes, Afrodite tapou a sua com a mão para não rir da cara dos dois. O francês virou-se para Aioria, levantando-o do chão, sendo ajudado por Milo e Shaka. Levaram o leonino até Leão, deixando o pisciano para divertimento dos dois mais velhos.

Nem repararam, mas nessa altura, Mu já estava bem longe. Saiu correndo até Áries, subindo até seu quarto e enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro, chorando convulsivamente. Não entendia porque não se deixava tocar, nem entendia aquelas reações, para com seus próprios amigos. Se ao menos pudesse falar, pediria desculpas a Aioria.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Hum... adorei os reviews! E bom... me desculpe deixílos curiosos sobre quem vai ficar com o Mu, mas se eu contar agora perde totalmente a graça, não acham? 

A fic não tá pronta, como sabem, mas eu to adorando corrigir ela e postar! Por isso dois capítulos ontem e mais um hoje!

**Tatix**: Espero ter escrito seu nick certo... O.o

Quando comecei a ler seu review, eu pensei em te pedir para mandar os próximos reviews em inglês, mas depois com boa vontade eu consegui ler tudo e entender tudo que vc tinha me escrito! Ou pelo menos eu acho que entendi! XD Bom, obrigada por estar acompanhando e... não que eu ache que o Mu tem cara de menina, mas delicado daquele jeito e criancinha... hehehehe... melhor nem comentar.

Obrigada por ter dado sua opinião! Bjus.

Bem, aos outros que tb mandaram reviews, muito obrigada, tb to adorando Mu criancinha, mas não vou responder se é Mu X Shaka ou Mu X Aioria, descubram no próximo capítulo!

Bjus a todos!


	4. Lembrança

Aioria acordou com um único pensamento na cabeça, naquele domingo de manhã. Levantou-se e vestiu uma túnica confortável. Iria falar com Mu de qualquer forma.

Passou por Câncer, mas seu guardião não estava l� "ainda bem" pensou. Gêmeos estava vazia, há algum tempo não viam Saga; em Touro Aldebaran ainda dormia. Por fim chegou a Áries.

- Mu? – Chamou-o, já subindo as escadas. Achou o ariano deitado na cama, ainda com as roupas do dia anterior. – Mu? – Chamou baixinho, acordando-o.

O ariano abriu os olhos e esfregou-os, procurando a pessoa que o acordara. Quando viu Aioria ao pé da cama, levou um susto, se encolhendo de medo, achando que o amigo lhe faria algum mal.

- Calma. Só vim conversar... não vou te fazer mal. – Sorriu sem jeito, sentando-se ao lado do tibetano. – Mu... essa não é a primeira vez que você se irrita quando alguém te toca... por que isso?

O ariano fitou-o com aqueles imensos olhos rosados e tentou pronunciar algo. Tentou falar, engasgando nas palavras. O leonino continuava a fitílo com o mesmo olhar de pena que sempre tivera.

- Está tentando pedir desculpas? – O menino afirmou com a cabeça, baixando os olhos. – Não precisa... eu sei que você deve ter sofrido algum trauma... só queria poder te ajudar... você não se lembra de nada?

O garotinho de cabelos lilases negou tristemente. Queria muito lembrar-se de algo, mas não conseguia, continuava com o olhar triste e vago.

- Tudo bem... quando você se lembrar pode falar comigo, tÿ – Mu sorriu, sentindo que achara um amigo em Aioria, talvez até mais que isso, um cúmplice, alguém com quem poderia sempre contar.

- Aioria? – Seu chamado ecoou na casa de Leão.

- Aqui! – Ouviu a voz do amigo e aproximou-se, vendo-o deitado no sof� pronto para morrer.

- Oria, você precisa deixar isso pra lá... esqueça! – Sentou-se no chão, fitando o rosto do grego.

- Não esqueço! Ele era meu irmão e se tornou um traidor... não o perdôo! – Aioria sentou-se enxugando as lágrimas.

- Ninguém pode provar nada... esqueça esse assunto. Quer treinar comigo? – Sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Não quero treinar...

- Quer nadar? Está calor... – Perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Não...

- Tá... quer o quê? – Desistiu de tentar, afinal Aioria estava um chato.

- Um abraço, pediu carente. – Mu engoliu em seco, mas abraçou o amigo.

Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, o leonino chorando e Mu tentando controlar-se para não teleportar ele para bem longe. Lá pelas tantas uma mão indiscreta desce até as coxas do tibetano e a boca quente do grego procura a sua.

- Ai! – Aioria levou um tapa no rosto. Mu levantou-se do sof� com um olhar triste.

- Desculpe Aioria... – Sussurrou.

- Mu... olha... eu... eu gosto de você e queria... te tocar... – Ele enrolou as palavras, fitando os próprios pés. – Mu... não sei o que você tem... deixe-me ajudílo... preciso de você... – O grego sentiu-se mal, sabia do problema do amigo, mas achou que desse modo o faria esquecer.

Mu crescera e se tornara um rapaz tão bonito. Agora as pessoas já não o confundiam mais com uma menina, a não ser por Máscara da Morte que por vezes já tentou olhar por baixo de sua túnica, insistindo em não acreditar que era homem. Mas Aioria sempre defendia o amigo, fazendo o canceriano mal educado ficar longe.

Agora quem não queria ficar longe era ele mesmo. Queria tocar o amigo, descobrir prazeres, conhecer o corpo esbelto, porém forte, do garotinho de cabelos lilases. Ele despertava seu desejo, sua fome, seu amor...

- Eu... – Não conseguiu dizer nada. Sabia que o leonino sentia algo a mais, só que sempre pensara que era apenas amizade. – Aioria eu... – Tentou ainda formular algo que fizesse sentido, também gostava do grego, mas não sabia como dizer.

- Me conta por que... mesmo antes de eu te contar que gosto de você... quando éramos crianças... você nunca deixou ninguém te tocar ou te abraçar... por quê? O que lhe fizeram no passado? – Mu parou, fitando o amigo, ouvindo a tudo. Sua cabeça indo a mil, não sabia o que responder, porque não sabia o que sentia. – Por que você foge? Me responde, Mu!

- EU NÃO SEI! – Exasperou-se, sentindo a cabeça doer. Aioria arregalou os olhos e levantou-se, aproximando-se do amigo.

- Eu nunca te machucaria, você sabe... deixe-me abraçílo. – Ele pediu puxando as mãos do ariano e colocando-as em volta de sua cintura.

Mu deixou-se guiar pelas mãos mais fortes e acabou abraçando o leonino. Sentiu os lábios macios roçarem nos seus, tocando de leve sua pele macia da bochecha e do queixo. A língua quente percorreu sua boca, tentando entrar dentro dela. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e um choque de memória fez seu coração falhar. Viu imagens em sua cabeça, que não sabia se pertenciam a si.

- Não... – Afastou o grego, olhando-o espantado. – Não me toque... não quero... – Virou-se e saiu correndo.

Aioria pensou em ir atrás, mas achou que o ariano precisava de tempo para pensar, assim como ele mesmo. Sentou-se novamente no sof� pensando em Mu e em como eram amigos, sentiu-se mal pelo que fizera.

Mu saiu correndo, não parou até estar dentro do quarto de Shaka, sentado na cama do loiro, chorando e soluçando. O indiano tentou processar as coisas sem sentido que saíam da boca do amigo, mas era difícil.

- Mu, fique calmo! Fale-me devagar... – Ele pediu, enxugando as lágrimas que embaçavam os olhos rosados.

O ariano respirou fundo, tentando por em ordem as imagens. Controlou-se e parou de soluçar, fitando Shaka com os olhos ainda molhados. Respirou fundo e tentou falar novamente.

- Shaka... você lembra quando éramos crianças e logo no meu primeiro dia de treinamento Mestre Shion nos deixou brincar na arena?

- Sim... brincamos de pique... me lembro... o que tem isso?

- Você lembra que o Aioria tentou me pegar e eu... eu chutei...

- Você deu uma joelhada no saco dele! – O indiano riu da cara envergonhada que o amigo fez.

- Sim... isso mesmo... – Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a encher seus olhos, mas controlou-se.

- E o que tem isso?

- Eu descobri porque não consigo deixar que os outros me toquem... – Chorou novamente, enxugando os olhos com as mãos, tentando não soluçar novamente.

- E... o que foi que você lembrou? – Shaka segurou nas mãos do amigo, temendo tocílo mais intimamente.

- Eu me lembro o que me aconteceu antes de eu vir pra cá... me lembro de tudo agora... – Mu enxugou os olhos novamente. – Quando Aioria me beijou... eu lembrei o que me aconteceu... tudo que meu cérebro tentou esconder de mim todos esses anos... sei porque quando cheguei aqui eu não falava... eu perdi a fala por causa de um choque! Me lembro de tudo agora... até da minha língua natal... – Chorou mais forte, deitando a cabeça nas pernas do loiro.

- Mu... me conte tudo o que te fizeram... – O virginiano alisou os cabelos lilases, sentindo pena do amigo.

- Bom... eu tinha um pai e uma mãe. Era uma criança feliz, como qualquer outra, mas eu tinha um poder especial... eu fazia as coisas se moverem com a força da mente. – Suspirou, tentando controlar o choro.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: O cap. ficou meio pequeno, mas é assim mesmo, vocês só descobrem o que fizeram ao Mu no próximo.

Muita gente me mandou review com suposições sobre quem seria o casal e sobre o que tinha acontecido ao Mu... a maioria acertou e nesse cap. está claro que é Aioria, até porque eu não gosto de Mu e Shaka juntos. Desculpem fazer vocês esperarem tanto, mas surpresas tornam as coisas mais gostosas!

Sobre o que aconteceu de mau ao Mu, não vou dizer o que é... mas tá bem fácil de descobrir, não?

**Ia-chan:** Tem problema não minina, desde que a senhorita termine de escrever aquela sua fic do Shaka com Mu... ò.Ó Ah, e vc acertou! Mu e Aioria sempreeeeee! XD

**Camis:** hohoho... menina esperta! Tava muito na cara o que aconteceu ao Mu... agora vou matar sua curiosidade de como geral fica sabendo. Bjus, brigada por ler a fic!

**BelaYoukai:** XD puxa, que divertido! Brigada por apertar minhas bochechas e ler minha fic! Bjão pra vc! XD

Aos outros que mandaram reviews... vcs não são menos especiais só porque não citei um por um aqui, mas é que num dá pra colocar todos e às vezes nem tenho mt o que dizer! Eu só coloco recadinhos qd o review tem perguntas ou quando eu sinto necessidade extrema de comentar... como o da BelaYoukai, ela disse que apertaria minhas bochechas! XD Adorei isso!

Outra coisaàs vezes não tenho tempo de ler todas as fics de vocês... eu agradeço de coração os reviews, mas num tenho tempo de ler todos os fics que vocês escrevem... Prometo tentar ler o máximo possível enquanto ainda estou de férias!

Bem, beijos a vocês que mandam reviews e a quem num manda tb, vale só por lerem minha fic! Muito obrigada.

Anushka.


	5. Lembrança 2

_"Esse poder especial assustava as pessoas. Tinham medo do que eu poderia fazer. Antes de vir para o Santuário jamais tive amigos, as outras crianças tinham medo por causa dos pais delas."_

_"Mas haviam pessoas que não me odiavam ou me repudiavam. Haviam pessoas interessadas nessa minha aptidão, curiosas com minha especialidade e eu sempre as atraía. Lembro-me que meus pais não a entendiam, mas sabiam que eu era especial por causa dela."_

_"Um dia veio um homem a minha casa. Ele tinha os cabelos curtos e escuros, assim como os olhos. Tive medo quando ele pisou dentro de minha casa, mas minha mãe disse que isso não era necessário, que ela me protegeria. Esse homem conversou durante horas com meu pai, mas eu não pude ouvir o que era."_

_"Não demorou muito e vi meu pai mandar que o homem se retirasse, mas ele apenas sorriu. Lembro de ver minha mãe tremendo, tentando manter-se de pé, encostada na porta. O homem caminhou até ela e disse que ficasse calma, ele não faria nada com nenhum dos dois se me deixassem ir com ele. Mas meu pai disse não e mandou que o homem se retirasse."_

_"Ele então sorriu e deu um soco tão forte, que meu pai caiu inconsciente no chão. Minha mãe proferiu um grito mudo e cheio de pavor, eu apenas continuei a observ�-lo. Ele fez o mesmo com minha mãe e prendeu os dois em duas cadeiras, uma de costas para a outra."_

_"As cordas prendiam os pulsos e braços, amarrando firmemente os pés também. Quando meu pai abriu os olhos eu estava sentado no sof�, fitando aos dois, com mil perguntas ecoando em minha cabeça. O homem apoiava as mãos no sof�, uma de cada lado da minha cabeça."_

_"Ele caminhou até a frente do sof�, meus pais tentaram falar, mas estavam amordaçados e impotentes. Ele ajoelhou-se no chão e passou a mão em minha perna. Eu tentei me levantar e ele me agarrou, abraçando-me por trás. Senti nojo e tentei me soltar, mas ele era muito forte e me colocou deitado de costas no sof�, enquanto segurava minha cabeça e tentava conter minhas pernas que se debatiam."_

_"Eu gritei desesperado por ajuda, mas só o que meus pais conseguiam era chorar. O homem tirou minha blusa lambendo minhas costas, até chegar na bermuda que usava. Ele me deixou completamente nu e beijou meu corpo, aquilo me fez sentir um nojo tão profundo que meus movimentos cessaram. Ele então sentou no sofá e me puxou para o colo dele, passando uma perna minha de cada lado de seu corpo, segurou meus braços com uma mão enquanto que com a outra ele abria suas calças."_

Os soluços aumentaram, Shaka teve vontade de abraçar Mu até aquelas lágrimas passarem, mas controlou-se ouvindo tudo o que o ariano dizia, até ver que ele contaria mesmo o que de fato o homem fizera.

- Mu... não precisa me falar isso... – O virginiano enxugou uma lágrima que teimava em cair de seu próprio olho. – Ele... ele estuprou você?

Rapidamente Shaka arrependeu-se de ter dito aquilo. Mu caiu em um choro tão forte que seu corpo tremia em espasmos violentos. Não sabia se o abraçava ou se chamava Aioria para lhe ajudar.

- Me desculpe... não digo mais isso... – Tentou desculpar-se, mas só o que o tibetano fazia era chorar mais e mais.

Depois de um tempo Mu controlou-se novamente, respirando fundo e levantando-se. Encarou os olhos azuis do amigo e confirmou com a cabeça, sentindo uma dor terrível invadir seu coração.

- E meus pais viram tudo... eles viram e depois ele os matou, na minha frente. Naquele momento eu perdi a fala, vi os dois caírem desfalecidos, cada um com um tiro na testa. Desmaiei e não vi mais nada até o dia seguinte. – Mu enxugou as novas lágrimas, ajeitando-se na cama.

Shaka pareceu incomodado com algo, mas logo sorriu gentilmente a Mu e pediu que continuasse se quisesse. O ariano tentou sorrir e enxugou mais lágrimas.

- Eu acordei sentindo meu corpo doer. Tentei gritar ao ver os cadáveres de meus pais, mas não consegui. Vesti a primeira coisa que vi, uma camisa branca maior do que eu, que me serviu como uma túnica. Vaguei pela cidade durante muitos dias, completamente atormentado e com fome. – Mu baixou os olhos, fitando os lençóis brancos, estava um pouco incomodado com aquelas lembranças. – Até que um dia Saga apareceu bem na minha frente, me puxando pelo braço. Eu não senti medo dele, por isso deixei que ele me levasse pela mão. Quando dei por mim eu estava na Sala do Templo, enquanto Mestre Shion me examinava por trás da Máscara.

- Mu... – Agora fora o ariano quem tivera vontade de um abraço, mas antes que pudesse cair nos braços de Shaka, uma voz rouca atrás de si o fez parar.

- Isso... é verdade? – Aioria fitava-o com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. – Mu...

O ariano abaixou o rosto e levantou-se da cama. Parou bem próximo de Aioria, mas sem encar�-lo. O grego chorava agora, fitando o rostinho inocente e magoado do amigo. Abraçou-o, afundando o rosto no pescoço macio.

- Me desculpa... eu não sabia... – O leonino soluçava, enquanto abraçava o amigo. O tibetano correspondeu ao abraço, sentindo-se bem. – Eu jamais quis te fazer sofrer... não devia ter feito aquilo na minha Casa... me perdoa Mu...

- Você não tem culpa. E eu precisava me lembrar disso... ou nunca vou superar o trauma. – Mu encostou a testa no ombro do grego, deixando as lágrimas despencarem.

Aioria abraçou-o, tentando protegê-lo contra qualquer coisa. Shaka sorriu, ainda sentado na cama, levantou-se e alisou os fios lavanda.

- Mu... estamos aqui para você. Vamos te ajudar a superar isso.

**oOo**

O tempo havia passado. Sete anos depois da morte de Aioros, o irmão mais novo ainda chorava sua perda e sua traição. Sentia na pele o que era ser conhecido por irmão do traidor, sempre ouvia que seu sangue não prestava, que ele também trairia Athena. Mas ele sempre seguia adiante. Mu sempre estava ao seu lado, bem como Shaka, e os dois lhe davam forças para superar as provocações.

Kamus fora designado a uma missão pelo Santuário, sendo enviado até a Sibéria para treinar duas crianças. Quem não gostou nada disso foi Milo, que não queria ficar longe do francês. Mas o mestre o deixava ir até lá de vez em quando.

Nesse meio tempo, Mu aprendeu a falar e falava muito. Era um garoto feliz, apesar de não ter memória do que lhe acontecera antes de chegar ao Santuário. Estava sempre rodeado de amigos, se não era Aioria ou Shaka, era Milo, Kamus, Afrodite ou até mesmo Shura. Máscara da Morte vivia em seu próprio mundo, cortando cabeças.

A vida no Santuário era boa, melhor do que eles podiam se lembrar. Eram cavaleiros de ouro e nada poderia vencê-los ou se igualar às suas forças, era o que pensavam. E aos quatorze anos isso era uma garantia de que sobreviveriam a tudo.

Mestre Shion ainda era o mesmo homem gentil, que fora no passado e seu irmão Ares, apesar de estranho, não os provocava e nem fazia nada para machuc�-los. Então a vida era segura e feliz.

Mas depois de um tempo, depois de terem convivido e tornarem-se amigos, Aioria começou a sentir algo mais do que especial por Mu. Mas o ariano não deixava ninguém se aproximar. Shaka aconselhou que falasse, assim talvez poderiam resolver juntos, o problema que assombrava o tibetano.

Aioria decidiu que ia falar, que ia conseguir. Mas assim que tentou beij�-lo algo aconteceu na mente perturbada do ariano e as lembranças voltaram. Ele lembrou-se de tudo que houvera antes que Saga o levasse para o Santuário. Lembrou-se do quanto sofrera e sentira dor, lembrou-se do medo e desespero. Mas isso não impediria nunca um leão decidido e obstinado a sair vitorioso.

- Mu... – Ele sussurrou vendo que o amigo dormia em um sono profundo. Agora que lembrara, talvez os pesadelos passassem.

- Deixe-o dormir... está cansado. – O indiano puxou-o pela mão, saindo do quarto e deixando o outro sozinho.

- Shaka... o que vamos fazer? Eu não tinha idéia do quanto ele sofrera, se soubesse eu não...

- Aioria... foi preciso que ele tivesse essas lembranças, vai deix�-lo mais forte e agora quem sabe a gente não o ajuda a superar o trauma? – O virginiano tentou ser positivo, mas estava claramente nervoso com essa idéia.

- Você acha que ele supera? Eu acho que não... se eu tivesse sido estuprado aos sete anos de idade... eu... – Mas parou de falar ao ouvir um barulho no quarto. Abriu a porta e viu que o tibetano chorava novamente.

Os dois entraram, sentando-se perto do amigo, tentando acalm�-lo, mas Mu não deixava que se aproximassem, apenas chorava.

- Mu... me perdoe, nunca mais falo isso... – Aioria tentou desculpar-se, sentando no chão e deitando a cabeça nos joelhos do amigo.

- Como eu vou esquecer? Nunca vou deixar que ninguém me toque... – Mu sacudiu a cabeça inconformado. Mas uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos verdes do leonino.

- Mu... agora que a gente sabe do seu trauma, faremos com que supere. – Shaka sorriu confiante, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Sim! Nós faremos! – O grego enxugou os olhos sob o olhar de pena dos outros dois.

É... veja bem... você deve ter medo que alguém machuque você... não confia em nós.

- Confio sim, Shaka! – O tibetano irritou-se, levantando da cama e caminhando pelo quarto. Seu cabelos lavanda descreviam ondas enquanto andava.

- Se confiasse você teria deixado Aioria o beijar... – O indiano sacudia a cabeça, inconformado. O leonino baixou o rosto, fitando o tapete do quarto do amigo.

Mu sentiu-se culpado por fazer Aioria sofrer. Queria ter beijado o amigo, realmente gostava dele. Não entendia o que era aquele frio na barriga que sentia quando o outro se aproximava, mas era bom e gostava de sentir.

- Mu... olha... não dói... – Shaka segurou o rosto do leonino e deu um selinho nos lábios rosados, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. – Viu?

- O que... eu... – O ariano sentiu um ciúme louco ao ver Shaka beijando o outro. Queria puxar o loiro para longe de Aioria, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que o grego o tocasse.

- Olha Mu... só fiz isso pra você ver que não dói. Beijo é bom, não machuca. – Virgem levantou-se, chegando perto do amigo. – Confie nele... não vai te fazer mal.

- Eu... eu... – Aioria ainda estava embasbacado no chão. Mu agora tentava falar, com os olhos arregalados para o indiano. – Você já...

- Se eu já beijei? – Shaka sentiu o rosto corar violentamente e desviou o olhar. – Já... com o Afrodite. – Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado de estar admitindo aquilo, mas afinal, eram seus amigos.

- Mas e o Shura? – Aioria levantou-se, chegando perto dos dois.

- Shura?

- Ah... também não sei... eles vivem pra cima e pra baixo, mas não compreendo a relação deles. – Shaka fechou os olhos azuis sacudindo a cabeça. – Foi numa noite em que conversávamos... ele tocou no assunto e quando eu vi já estava beijando ele.

- E foi bom? – O leonino sorriu, querendo saber detalhes.

- Você nunca fez isso?

- Já... mas não com outro homem... – O grego fez uma careta, que o deixou ainda mais fofo. Mu e Shaka arregalaram os olhos.

- Já beijou uma garota? Como? Quem? – O leonino sentiu o rosto corar com as perguntas do indiano.

- Ah... com a Marin... mas foi só uma vez... – Corou mais ainda e desviou o olhar.

Mu sentiu um ciúme terrível ao ouvir que o amigo beijara a amazona. Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva. Mas acalmou-se com o pensamento de que era melhor Aioria ficar com ela do que ter esperanças para consigo.

- Eca... acho que eu nunca beijaria uma garota... – O indiano fez uma careta, rindo depois. – Viu, Mu? Todo mundo beija... é bom, você devia tentar.

- Eu... é que... – O ariano virou o rosto, constrangido.

- Olha... ninguém morre virgem... é melhor beijar o Oria do que um qualquer que você não conhece. – Prático. O virginiano estava falando abertamente daquelas coisas, assim, completamente sem pudor e aconselhando Mu a beijar seu melhor amigo.

- Virgem? Shaka, nós estamos falando de beijo. – Aioria arregalou os olhos, quase sacudindo o amigo.

- Eu sei... mas somos jovens e inexperientes. É normal que tenhamos curiosidade por sexo... e depois de muito beijo vocês sabem o que acontece. – O indiano virou-se voltando a sentar na cama.

- Shaka! Você já fez...

- Ah... eu... eu... – Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar e ficar vermelho. Por que tinha que ser tão linguarudo? Podia ter ficado sem essa. – Eu transei com Afrodite umas vezes...

- Umas? – O leonino ajoelhou-se na frente do amigo, com os olhos quase pulando das órbitas.

- Ah... algumas, Aioria. Qual o problema?

- Achei que a reencarnação de Buda deveria ser um rapaz puro e inocente. – O grego riu, sentando-se de frente para o indiano.

- Olha... ser inocente e puro não quer dizer que eu preciso morrer virgem... eu e ele fizemos e foi bom. No meu país sexo é visto como uma coisa muito boa e aprendemos desde cedo nos livros. – Virgem sacudiu a cabeça afirmando. Mu andou até os dois e sentou-se ao lado de Aioria.

- E ele te tocou?

É claro, né, Mu? Como você espera que eu transe com ele sem deixar que me toque? – Shaka tentou entender o que se passava na cabecinha de vento do ariano, mas ele era muito confuso.

- Eu não sei... – O tibetano abaixou o rosto, constrangido.

- Mu... – Aioria chamou. – Você sabe o que é sexo, certo?

- Eu... é claro que eu sei! – Ele respondeu convicto, mas sem convence-los.

- Não parece... – O loiro sorriu. – Sexo... olha... é muito bom. Não é do jeito que você... – Mas ele calou-se baixando o olhar, repreendendo-se mentalmente por ter tocado novamente no assunto.

- Oh... tudo bem, não precisam ficar com essas caras... – O ariano abaixou o rosto, corando. – Podem falar sobre isso... eu só não sabia que aquilo era...

- Bom... e não é! – Aioria irritou-se. – Mu... sexo é pra ser bom e a gente só faz com o consentimento do outro. – O indiano rapidamente concordou com a cabeça. – Deveria ser feito por pessoas que se gostam...

- Ele tá certo. – Shaka sentou no chão ao lado dos amigos. – Olha... não há nada de mais. O Aioria sabe, apesar de nunca ter feito. Você toca a pessoa, ela te toca... aí... – O virginiano sentiu o rosto corar novamente. – Aí vocês tiram a roupa e... bom... aí é isso!

- Não quero... tenho medo...

- Tudo bem... sabemos que tem. Você deve estar traumatizado, mas isso vai passar... você não pode passar a sua vida sem isso. É natural que um dia você sinta vontade. – Shaka sorriu, acalmando o amigo. Aioria já perdera todas as esperanças de ficar com o ariano com aquela.

- Shaka... tenho que dizer que a sua explicação foi péssima! Até eu me perdi! – O leonino riu passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos.

- Não há jeito de dizer... só fazendo para saber.

- Não... não quero fazer.

- Mu... eu tenho uma idéia para você perder o medo. – O indiano levantou-se, sendo seguido por Aioria.

- E que idéia é essa?

- Pensa comigo... se ele visse alguém fazendo e visse que não tem nada de mais e que é bom... talvez ele perdesse esse medo todo. – O loiro sorriu entusiasmado com a idéia.

- Shaka... me diz só uma coisa... quem é que iria transar na frente do Mu? – Aioria ficou bem sério só esperando a resposta. O indiano ergueu uma sobrancelha e pesou.

- Afrodite! Com o Shura é claro... mas ele não precisa ficar sabendo que está sendo observado... eu falo com o Dido! – Shaka bateu as palmas das mãos e saiu feliz, atrás do cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Aioria... eu não quero ver o Shura e o Afrodite fazendo isso... – Mu levantou-se, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia... talvez se você visse como é bom... – O grego alisou os cabelos lavanda do outro, sorrindo. – Se você não gostar a gente vai embora... não vamos te forçar.

- Tá bom... vou tentar... você fica lá comigo?

- Eu? Ai... não sei Mu... vou pensar...

- Por favor!

- Tá... – Aioria queria só ver como isso seria. Se Mu o visse excitado seria o fim.

**Continua...**

**oOo**

_N/A: Ok... aí vai! Mu vai ficar com Aioria, como vocês perceberam e Shaka está dando um jeitinho de fazer Mu perder o trauma._

_Olha só gente... quero deixar bem claro que eu condeno estupro, acho um ato de covardia e irracionalidade... porém o Muzim precisava de um trauma, sendo assim eu pensei nessa história. É claro que é uma sacanagem, uma violência sem tamanho... porém é só uma fic... e dessas confusões que irão acontecer vai nascer o amor dele pelo Oria._

_Tenho que dizer que a primeira vez deles ficou muito fofinha... acho que vocês vão gostar._

_Bom, agora resta a dúvida... eles vão conseguir fazer Mu assistir a uma transa de Afrodite e Shura? (se eu fosse o Mu num perdia tempo... XD)_

_Me mandem reviews... assim eu corrijo mais rápido o próximo cap. e posto aqui! (Isso num é ameaça, mas reviews incentivam sempre! XD)_

_Bjus a todos vocês!_


	6. Primeiro Beijo

Naquela tarde, Mu voltou preocupado para casa, mas não mais que Aioria. Este ainda temia que Mu ficasse ainda mais traumatizado ou que ficasse zangado com os amigos. Mas Shaka sorria de orelha a orelha por ter descoberto algo que poderia ajudar.

Afrodite não gostou muito da idéia, mas para ajudar Mu ele enganaria Shura. Marcou com Shaka um dia em que o espanhol voltasse tarde da arena, ele estaria cansado e não perceberia os outros cosmos. Combinaram que o sexo deveria ser bem calminho e cheio de amor, para não assustar Mu.

Um dia antes eles se encontraram na arena, conversando, enquanto Shura treinava com Máscara. Aioria tentava a todo custo não olhar para o italiano que o provocava, mas estava difícil.

- Aioria? – Afrodite chamou, sacudindo uma das mãos em frente ao seu rosto.

- Desculpe... estava olhando o que aquele palhaço fazia... – O leonino virou o rosto contrariado, encarando Afrodite.

- Esquece as provocações... – Shaka falou sério.

- Olha... não posso prometer que o Shura não perceba... mas vou tentar. – O sueco apoiou os cotovelos no banco de cima e cruzou as pernas, penteando os cachos azulados com as mãos. – Se ele perceber pode não gostar...

- Afrodite, pelos Deuses... – Shaka sussurrou. – Vocês não podem transar daquele jeito selvagem...

- Tudo bem loiro! Mas vai ser difícil convencer o espanhol! – Peixes riu alto da cara do indiano.

- Me convencer de quê? – Shura sentou-se ao lado do namorado curioso com a conversa. O sueco engoliu em seco, sentindo uma mão em seu ombro.

- De nada não... – Ele sorriu nervoso.

Aioria e Shaka quase mataram aquele linguarudo, não fosse por Mu levantar aqueles enormes olhos rosados e tristes e olhar bem dentro do verde escuro que eram os olhos de Shura.

- Olha, Shu... precisamos te pedir um favor... – O capricorniano ficou até desconcertado ao fitar aqueles olhinhos enormes lhe suplicando.

- Mu... deixa... eu concerto.

- Não, Dido... não gosto de mentiras... vamos contar tudo a ele.

- Tudo o que, Afrodite? – Capricórnio perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do amante, com um olhar estreito para este.

- Olha... é que eu tenho um problema... um trauma... e o Shaka achou que vocês poderiam ajudar. – Mu ainda sacudiu a cabeça afirmando, sentindo rosto pegar fogo.

- Um problema... como eu ajudaria?

- Shura... a parada é a seguinte... o Mu aqui tem um trauma de infância com sexo... não pergunte! – Afrodite levantou a mão impedindo que o amante perguntasse sobre o trauma. – E o Shaka pensou que seria bom se ele visse outras pessoas transando para ver que não tem nada de mais e que sexo é bom. É isso...

- E onde EU entro nessa?

- Burro! Não percebeu? – Máscara da Morte parou atrás de Aioria, que estava virado de frente ao espanhol, como os outros. – Quem vai transar na frente do pirralho são você e o Afrodite. – Ele riu alto da cara de espanto dos garotos. Shura pareceu processar a idéia e fechou a cara.

- E você disse sim? AFRODITE! VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? – Shura berrou nos ouvidos do sueco.

- Não, Shu... é só pra ele...

- EU NÃO VOU TRANSAR COM VOCÊ NA FRENTE DE NINGUÉM! – O pisciano se encolheu com os gritos. Mu arregalou os olhos e já estava pensando em teleportar Shura para longe.

- PARE DE GRITAR! – Shaka interrompeu a gritaria. – Olha Shu... ele precisa de ajuda sabe... e vocês são o único casal que conhecemos... e além do mais... eu já vi vocês dois transando...

- O quê? – Os dois perguntaram espantados. Aioria deu um tapa na própria testa e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Gente... todo mundo já viu, menos o Mu...

- Você também? – O espanhol arregalou os olhos.

- Olha... não tem nada de mais... vocês só precisam ser bem carinhosos...

- Aioria! Se você acha que não tem nada de mais... faça você e o Shaka! – O capricorniano puxou a mão do pisciano fazendo ele levantar-se.

- Não! Porque eu não quero que a minha primeira vez seja com um amigo... quero que seja com... alguém que eu goste...

- Comovente... – Máscara sussurrou no ouvido do leonino. – Seu irmão pensava assim até o Saga agarrar ele na arena... depois daquele dia os dois nunca mais pararam! E se não fosse pelo Saga, ele teria morrido virgem! – Câncer riu alto da cara de magoado que o leonino fez. Shura sentiu o rosto corar, lembrando-se da cena do amigo morrendo.

- Não fale assim do meu irmão! – Aioria ele virou-se, peitando o canceriano.

- CHEGA! Máscara, pare com a palhaçada! O Aioros gostava do Saga, a gente sabe bem disso. E Shura... custa muito ajudá-lo? Não será a primeira vez que alguém nos assiste.

- Mas dessa vez eu vou saber!

- Mais um motivo pra você se exibir direitinho. – O italiano sussurrou provocativo.

- Vaza daqui, Máscara! – Shura fez uma cara feia e o canceriano saiu rindo de perto dos amigos. – Que acham de Milo e Kamus?

- Kamus está na Sibéria e ele é envergonhado demais.

- Kamus já fez isso, Dido?

- É claro Mu! Só você e o Aioria ainda são virgens... – Peixes riu da cara de confusão do amigo e virou-se para Shura. – Amanhã à noite, Shura... – E saiu rebolando de volta às Doze Casas.

O espanhol ainda babou um pouco, até perceber que estava sendo observado por três pares de olhos. Recuperou-se e sussurrou um "até" para os amigos. Shaka bateu palmas e sorriu para Mu, achando tudo maravilhoso.

Os três permaneceram na arena conversando. Mu ainda achava aquilo uma perda de tempo e uma idéia absurda, mas Aioria quase o convencia com aqueles olhinhos verdes pedintes.

- Mu... você vai gostar...

- Mas eu... ah, Shaka! Você e suas idéias... – Bufou jogando os cabelos compridos para trás dos ombros.

Aioria sorriu, admirando o tibetano, mesmo emburrado ele era lindo. Chegou mais próximo segurando o rostinho delicado entre as mãos, fitando os olhos rosados com amor.

- Não precisa ter medo, eu vou ficar lá com você... – O grego chegou os lábios bem próximos, tocando os outros levemente, sem tirar o contato visual.

Mu estremeceu de leve com aquele contato íntimo e macio. Sentiu uma língua atrevida lhe fazer um carinho, forçando passagem por entre seus lábios. Quando percebeu, Aioria já estava de olhos fechados e inclinava a cabeça, pronto para beijá-lo. Deu-se conta do que acontecia e empurrou o grego.

- Me desculpe... – Pediu abaixando o rosto, constrangido.

- Mu... – O indiano chamou, com um olhar matador. – Vamos usar um pouco de raciocínio... – Sorriu empurrando Aioria e olhando nos olhos do outro. – Me diz do que você tem medo, em um beijo.

- Não quero que me toque! – O ariano disse envergonhado, querendo se matar por estar magoando o amigo.

- Disso eu sei... mas o que você acha que ele pode lhe fazer de mal em um beijo? – O indiano perguntou sem tirar o contato visual.

- Ahn... é... eu acho que... – Não conseguiu pensar em nada plausível, suspirou cansado e derrotado.

- Está vendo? Nem você sabe do que tem medo... beije-o, você vai gostar. Esvazie sua mente, não pense em nasa além da língua que vai entrar em sua boca. – Falando assim parecia até muito fácil.

Aioria sorriu e chegou perto novamente, roçando os lábios. Inclinou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e deu um selinho no amigo, para depois passar a língua, tentando invadir aquela boquinha. Mu pensou em afastá-lo, mas lembrou das palavras de Shaka e tentou não pensar em nada, exceto naquela língua quente e úmida.

Sentiu um arrepio, quando aquele pedaço quente e pulsante de carne adentrou sua boca, procurando sua própria língua, massageando-a. Os lábios do leonino sugavam os seus, deixando um filete de saliva escapar e escorrer pelo queixo do tibetano. Sentiu novos arrepios e um friozinho no estômago, fazendo-o gemer por entre o beijo. Não lembrava-se de ter sentido algo melhor que aquilo em toda a sua vida.

Enquanto os dois se beijavam, Shaka observava, feliz da vida por Mu ter se deixado beijar. Finalmente o ariano entendia que não havia o que temer, Aioria sempre seria gentil e delicado, jamais o machucaria.

O grego separou-se do beijo, deixando Mu ainda de olhos fechados e com os lábios entreabertos. Sorriu contente com a primeira conquista. Acariciou os fios lavanda que lhe caíam sobre a testa, vendo que os olhos rosados se abriam lentamente.

- Mu... – Aioria sussurrou fitando-se nos olhos brilhantes do outro. Mu ficou um tempo apenas fitando o verde esmeralda, então abriu um sorriso e corou.

- Você conseguiu superar a primeira barreira... – O loiro comentou feliz.

- É... acho que sim... – Ainda sentia o rosto corar, sem coragem de fitar o grego. Seu coração em disparada, lhe provocando uma sensação engraçada no estômago.

- Mu... foi tão... gostoso... – O leonino sussurrou sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho e quente. Tocou de leve a pele branquinha do outro, sentido-o arrepiar-se.

- Vamos voltar... – Shaka animou-se, levantando e andando na frente.

Aioria e Mu seguiram-no calados e envergonhados. O primeiro feliz por ter beijado o outro e este, totalmente vermelho e confuso com seus sentimentos. Pararam na casa de Áries, enquanto o loiro subia até Virgem.

- Mu... você... gostou? – Aioria perguntou timidamente, vendo o outro corar.

- Sim... – Mu levantou os olhos pronto para mais um beijo. Colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Aioria, aproximando os lábios e inclinado a cabeça.

Aioria puxou o ariano pela cintura, colando mais os corpos, deslizou os lábios por sobre os dele e deixou sua língua abrir caminho para o interior daquela boquinha maravilhosamente quente e aconchegante. Mu sentiu-se todo arrepiado com o contato com o corpo do leonino, abriu os lábios e permitiu que sua boca fosse invadida pela língua quente do outro.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo beijando-se, como se as duas bocas estivessem coladas e fosse impossível sair daquela posição. Aioria escorregou a mão até o limite, onde começava o relevo macio das nádegas de Mu. Este se remexeu desconfortável, principalmente com uma enorme ereção roçando em seus quadris, afastou-se do beijo empurrando o amigo.

- Desculpe... fui muito apressado de novo. Mas é que eu não consigo... eu... – Aioria calou-se fitando o chão, ele parecia muito interessante agora.

- Não... tudo bem... – O tibetano corou, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. – Aioria... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro! – O grego animou-se levantando o rosto e levando Mu para sentarem nas escadas do Templo de Áries.

- É que eu... bem, eu... eu nunca falei sobre essas coisas com ninguém e... – Sentiu as orelhas ficarem completamente vermelhas e quentes, assim como suas bochechas. Virou o rosto constrangido, querendo se esconder em algum lugar.

- Tudo bem... podemos falar sobre o que você quiser! – Aioria sorriu feliz por estarem conversando.

- Podemos?

- Claro... pergunte o que quiser...

- Está bem... – Mu sentiu-se mais confiante com o sorriso doce do leonino, ele ficava tão mais bonito quando sorria daquele jeito protetor e gentil... – É que eu senti... que você... que...

- Ah... – O grego abaixou o rosto envergonhado, mas sem desmanchar o sorriso. – Você me sentiu excitado... desculpa, não consigo conter... é que você é tão... quero dizer... eu... ah... você sabe... – Sorriu sem jeito.

O ariano balançou a cabeça, várias vezes, comprovando que não sabia de nada. Piscou os olhos, tentando compreender o significado das palavras que saíam daquela boquinha perfeita que o grego possuía.

- Você não sabe... – Repetiu para si e suspirou cansado. – Bom, acontece que você me deixou excitado, não sei como isso acontece, mas quando me sinto assim ele... – Olhou para baixo, vendo que Mu o acompanhava com os olhos, ficando vermelho, quase roxo de vergonha. – Fico... duro... é... isso sempre acontece.

- Já aconteceu comigo uma vez... – O ariano virou o rosto, querendo que o chão se abrisse para poder esconder o rosto.

- Uma só? – Aioria espantou-se.

- É... Por quê? – Encarou o amigo com curiosidade indisfarçável nos olhos.

- Comigo acontece sempre. Mas somos diferentes... – O leonino corou, mas já se sentia mais à vontade.

- Sempre?

- Sim... Mas como foi essa vez?

- Eu acordei desse jeito... – Sorriu sem jeito, corando mais.

- Eu também acordo desse jeito... quase sempre... to me sentindo um tarado! – Riu alto, sendo acompanhado por Mu. O clima estava menos pesado agora, os dois mais à vontade.

- Não... tudo bem... acho que se eu não fosse traumatizado também seria assim... – Mu fitou o chão tristemente, não gostando de lembrar-se daquelas coisas. – Mas... por que você nunca...

- Porque não quero que seja com qualquer pessoa... queria que fosse com você. – Aioria sorriu sem jeito, encarando-o nos olhos. Mu piscou os olhos, várias vezes, novamente, não sabendo o que dizer.

- Eu? Mas sou tão complicado... e... todo mundo diz que tenho cara de menina... – Irritou-se com essa lembrança, fazendo cara de emburrado enquanto fitava suas sandálias.

- Não é complicado... e quanto a cara de menina... bom, confesso que a primeira vez que te vi achei que você fosse menina, mas agora que você cresceu... está com mais cara de garoto... – O leonino acariciou os cabelos lilases, adorava eles, compridos e cheirosos. Mu era uma doçura de menino, com aquele rostinho inocente e aquele cabelo comprido lhe dando um ar mais delicado. – E além do mais... eu gosto muito de você...

- Também... gosto de você...

- Então... eu posso te beijar sempre que quiser? – Aioria chegou mais próximo, já mirando a boquinha rosada e tímida.

- Si-sim... – O ariano achou que novamente perdia as palavras. Deixou que o grego tomasse novamente seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Sentiu um frio na barriga, seu estômago deu cambalhotas e sua espinha parecia não querer se livrar dos arrepios. Segurou o rosto do leonino com uma das mãos, fazendo um carinho gostoso na pele macia, ainda imberbe.

- Mu... quero que você perca o medo de sexo... assim eu posso te dar prazer e te fazer feliz... – O grego sussurrou com os lábios ainda sobre os do tibetano.

- Prazer? – Mu abriu os olhos fitando tristemente o semblante do outro.

- Mu... você vai sentir prazer quando eu o tocar...

- Não... eu não sei... – Mu virou o rosto constrangido.

- Olha... se você não quiser que eu o toque... tudo bem, eu espero o quanto for preciso. – Aioria disse confiante, sorrindo radiante. Queria conquistar a confiança do outro, mas sabia que seria uma difícil tarefa.

- Tudo bem... – O tibetano sorriu timidamente, querendo esconder o rosto em algum lugar.

Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez. Agora era fácil para Mu deixar-se beijar, afinal não havia mal em sentir aquela língua quentinha massagear a sua de forma sensual, o leonino era delicioso e tinha um gosto muito bom. Além do mais ele sentia aquele friozinho gostoso toda vez que o beijava e isso era maravilhoso.

**Continua...**

**oOo**

**N/A:** Vixi... eu num gostei desse capítulo, o que vocês acharam? Tá tão bobão... Eu gostei do lemon que escrevi no final da fic! Ela termina com um lemon... XD (oh eu contando o final, que coisa feia) E ainda to escrevendo outro lemon de bônus, porque eu MEREÇO um lemon lindo!

**Ia-chan:** Ow... seja mente aberta, o Shakinha precisava perder a virgindade com alguém e Peixes combina com Virgem, portanto foi o Dido mesmo! XD Mas ele num fica com o Afrodite não, fique tranqüila.

**Ilia-chan:** É séria essa parada do estupro que você falou? Eu não sabia mesmo, se soubesse teria escrito diferente, né! Como é estupro de homem? Ah! Olha só... o Shaka vai ficar com alguém sim, mas não pra sempre. É difícil de explicar... ele vai ficar com alguém agora, mas quando ele cresce (na Saga das 12 casas) eu não vou querer ele com essa pessoa... aí acho que ele fica com o Ikki sim! T.T Num me bate, por favor!

Bom, quem quiser assistir ao filme pornô grátis, abunde-se no sofá (aponta um enorme sofá), que eu vou trazer a pipoca pro próximo capítulo já!

Eu tenho uma última declaração importantíssima a fazer: A PIPE DISSE QUE TÁ LENDO MINHA FIC! (pulando histericamente) Eu fiquei tããão feliz quando eu soube! Ela é praticamente a mestra das ficwriters! Eu idolatro ela, sou puxa-saco e muito fan! Então, vejam bem, minha responsabilidade está maior agora, né! Espero que a fic esteja ficando boa e que estejam gostando!

Um grande beijo a todas vocês!


	7. Vouyer

**Vouyer**

Shaka levantou-se animado do tapete, estivera tentando meditar a tarde toda, mas só conseguia pensar no que faria à tarde. Caminhou até a porta do Templo encontrando Aioria meio nervoso.

- Onde ele está?

- Ainda não tive coragem de chamá-lo... – O leonino abaixou o rosto derrotado.

- Vocês se beijaram ontem, não foi?

- Sim... – Aioria corou um pouco, mas sorriu.

- Isso é muito bom! Agora vá buscá-lo antes que o Afrodite e o Shura desistam, está quase anoitecendo. – Virgem piscou um olho, sorrindo feliz. Despediu-se do amigo e subiu as seis casas, até estar em Peixes.

- Afrodite?

- Aqui, Shaka... entre. – O pisciano penteava os cachos azulados com as mãos, enquanto esperava o amante chegar.

- Onde está Shura? – Shaka sentou-se ao lado do amigo, fitando o horizonte.

- Ah...acho que está chegando... – O outro continuou a fitar o sol que ia baixando, quando viu algo que o agradou imensamente. – Veja, Shaka... ali embaixo.

Shaka forçou os olhos, vendo que o sueco apontava a casa de Escorpião. Viu seu guardião andar de encontro a alguém no andar de baixo, sorriu feliz ao constatar quem era a pessoa.

- Kamus veio da Sibéria... quanto tempo será que fica dessa vez? – Ele perguntou vendo como os dois se abraçavam e beijavam.

- Uhm... o suficiente pro Milo matar a fome dele eu acho! – Os dois riram alto, continuando a observar os amigos.

**oOoOo**

- Mu? O que foi? Você não quer ir?

- Não é isso... é que eu...

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha... eu já vi os dois fazerem isso antes... e não senti vergonha. – Aioria riu da carinha vermelha do amigo.

- Mas você é um sem vergonha mesmo, oras! – Mu riu da cara de emburrado que o leonino fez. Segurou em sua mão e foi puxando-o para subirem as casas.

Aioria acompanhou-o, achando aquele ariano sarcástico demais. Andaram conversando e rindo até Mu parar de chofre na casa de Escorpião. Milo e Kamus se beijavam no andar debaixo da casa, já quase sem roupas. O escorpião passava uma mão muito indiscreta por dentro da calça do francês, enquanto este tentava suspender a túnica do amante.

- Você disse que eu era sem vergonha? Eles é que são! – Apontou os amigos, que nem sequer se abalaram com os dois cosmos. – Ei, vocês dois! Não podem fazer isso no quarto?

Mu corou violentamente e ficou parado olhando a cena. O aquariano gemeu algo entre o beijo e terminou de suspender a túnica do grego, mostrando que este não usava mais nada por debaixo dela. O ariano virou o rosto, tapando os olhos, muito constrangido. Aioria não sabia se matava Kamus ou se continuava a olhar, estava muito interessante...

- Mu... vai subindo... – Aioria mandou, enquanto encaminhava-se para onde os outros dois estavam. – Vocês me ouviram?

- Aioria, não enche! – O francês o fitou com um olhar frio. – Não está vendo que estamos ocupados? Sabe há quantos dias eu estou sem transar, hein? – Fuzilou o leonino com os olhos azuis. Milo riu sem jeito, puxando o amante de volta.

Mu ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, completamente em choque. Aioria virou-se para ele puxando-o daquela casa de loucos e subindo até Sagitário.

- Aioria... o Kamus...

- Ah Mu... liga não... ele é meio viciado sabe? Não vive longe do veneno daquele escorpião. – O grego sorriu puxando o ariano para andarem mais rápido. – Bom... não se assuste com o que viu, certo? Cada um é de um jeito... Milo e Kamus são... desesperados! – Riu sozinho, chegando a Aquário.

- Tá bom... – Mu sorriu sem jeito pelo comentário.

Os dois atravessaram Aquário, chegando a Peixes e encontrando Afrodite e Shaka na maior fofoca. Aioria parou na frente dos dois fofoqueiros com os braços cruzados e cara de mau. Os dois pararam o que faziam para fitar aquele adolescente que se achava muito autoritário.

- Que foi, gatinho?

- Gatinho! – Ele perguntou enfezado. – Leão, para você, Afrodite! – Empinou o nariz fazendo os outros três rirem.

- Tá certo, gatinho... como quiser... – Afrodite riu da cara emburrada e levantou-se junto com Shaka.

- Onde ele está?

- Quem? O Shura? – Afrodite procurou algo lá embaixo, com o olhar e sorriu. – Subindo pela Casa de Áries.

- Então chegamos cedo?

- Não... está tudo bem... onde vocês vão ficar? – Ele perguntou encaminhando-se para o segundo andar.

Os quatro subiram as escadas que davam para uma sala. Andaram pelo corredor até estarem no quarto de Afrodite.

- Ei... vocês não podem ficar aqui! Arranjem outro lugar. – Ele falou sacudindo a cabeça e sentando-se na cama.

- Shaka... você não tinha que meditar?

- E você não tinha que cuidar da casa de Leão? – O indiano provocou o amigo, com um olhar estreito.

- Mu pediu que eu ficasse com ele... – Aioria rebateu.

- Ah é?

- É!

- Ei! Que bagunça é essa aqui? – O espanhol adentrou o quarto, fitando os três garotos. Shaka e Aioria brigando e Mu calado fitando os próprios pés.

- Shura... você demorou!

- Desculpe, Dido... não esperava ficar tanto tempo lá... – Olhou para os três que apenas o fitavam com sorrisos nos lábios. – Ah não! Vocês não esqueceram daquela idéia absurda do Shaka?

- Absurda? Ela é muito boa, tá! – O loiro fingiu-se ofendido, mostrando a língua para o outro.

- Ok... se vocês acham... – Shura jogou a blusa longe, ficando apenas de calças.

- Um banho antes seria bom, Shu... – O sueco sorriu empurrando o amante para o banheiro.

Mu corou e saiu do quarto, vendo que o capricorniano iria se despir na frente dos outros. Mas o pisciano o empurrou para dentro do banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida. Então se virou para os outros dois, que a tudo observavam e sorriu.

- Virem-se! Não os quero dentro do quarto me olhando... vou ficar com vergonha... – Dizendo isso, empurrou-os para fora e voltou para a cama.

Aioria e Shaka pensaram e se entreolharam, onde iriam ficar? Os dois puxaram Mu, que ainda estava meio estático no corredor. Shaka os levou pelo corredor para outro quarto, onde fizeram Mu sentar-se na cama, enquanto pensavam.

- Onde vamos ficar?

- Bom... da última vez eu tava no corredor mesmo... – Aioria pensou, enquanto sentava ao lado de Mu na cama.

- No corredor? Eu sempre os pego na cozinha... – Shaka sussurrou sentando-se no chão.

- A gente não devia resolver isso logo?

- Relaxa Mu... temos tempo! – O leonino jogou-se de costas na cama, suspirando e fechando os olhos.

- É... o Shura demora no banho! – O indiano sorriu. – A gente pode ficar no corredor... mas não dá pros três verem...

- Ai... que saco! E se a porta estiver meio aberta?

- Eles vão ver e ficarão com vergonha, não acha?

- Aaaaaaaah... quem se importa?

Mu olhava de um para o outro, parecendo não entender do que aqueles malucos falavam. Só pensava na hora em que iria para casa, no conforto de seu edredom quentinho e dormir até dizer chega! Mas os dois amigos tinham outros planos para ele essa noite.

- Vamos logo... acho que ele saiu do banho. – Shaka o tirou de seus pensamentos quando levantou do chão bruscamente, andando até a porta e olhando para fora do corredor. – A luz tá apagada... vamos logo...

Aioria levantou da cama puxando-o pela mão. Caminharam silenciosos pelo corredor até estarem na frente do quarto de Afrodite. A porta não estava fechada, o sueco pensara nos amigos. O leonino sentou-se no carpete, fitando a cama e os dois cavaleiros que se beijavam ao lado dela. Logo o indiano sentou-se ao seu lado, puxando Mu e deixando-o entre os dois, com uma visão privilegiada do que acontecia.

**Dentro do Quarto: **

Shura ainda não concordava em ser assistido em momento tão íntimo, mas gostou menos ainda do fato de ter que fazer tudo carinhosamente, não que não amasse Afrodite, mas gostavam de um sexo mais selvagem.

O pisciano não ligava muito, sabia que os garotos já os haviam espiado mais de uma vez, ele sempre reparava. Dessa vez só seria diferente por ter Mu ali, o coitadinho devia achar que sexo era algo bonitinho e que não doía nada, para que pudesse perder o trauma.

Deixou a túnica escorregar pelo corpo, enquanto o espanhol lhe dava beijos delicados no pescoço, sempre com o cuidado de parecer carinhoso. Retirou a cueca, deixando o membro rígido exposto. Do lado de fora Mu engoliu em seco, vendo aquela ereção enorme.

O capricorniano apertou suavemente as nádegas perfeitas, arrancando um gemido baixinho da boquinha rosada. Deixou que o pisciano puxasse sua toalha, ficando completamente nu para o deleite dos meninos fora do quarto.

- Caraca... ele é grande, não? – Shaka sussurrou para Aioria que afirmou com a cabeça. Mu não esboçava reação, tamanho era seu choque.

O sueco deitou na cama, chamando o outro com a mão estendida. Shura sorriu e subiu em cima do amante, deitando-se entre as pernas abertas deste. Esfregou sua ereção no outro, mostrando sua urgência, que não era pouca. Afrodite entendeu a súplica, abrindo mais as pernas, fazendo o membro do espanhol escorregar até sua abertura.

- Dido... temos que ser tão delicados assim? – Ele sussurrou nos ouvidos do amante, enquanto lambia seu pescoço.

- Depois que eles forem eu deixo você fazer o que quiser. – O sueco sorriu malicioso, chupando dois dedos do capricorniano. Shura retribuiu o sorriso, retirando os dedos e enfiando-os na entradinha apertada do outro.

**oOoOo**

Aioria até que estava conseguindo se controlar, mesmo vendo Shura em cima do outro, enquanto beijavam-se. Mas quando ouviu Afrodite gemer, com os dedos do espanhol dentro de si, ele não agüentou e sentiu seu membro ficar cada vez mais duro, tornando a calça mais apertada.

Mu olhou para o lado assustado com o volume nas calças do amigo. Do outro lado, Shaka apresentava a mesma excitação, só ele que ainda permanecia envergonhado e temeroso. As imagens do dia em que foi violentado não paravam de voltar a sua mente, assombrando-o. Ficou quieto, abraçando os joelhos, assistindo a Shura retirar os dedos e deitar de costas na cama, com Afrodite sentado sobre seus quadris.

Aioria mordia os lábios, excitado com a visão a sua frente. Afrodite agora direcionava o membro do espanhol para sua entrada, fazendo-o vencer as barreiras que seu corpo impunha. Os gemidos do pisciano só tornavam seu tesão maior ainda. Virou-se para encarar Mu, ele estava abraçado aos joelhos com uma carinha de choro, como se sentisse novamente medo. Mas Shura e Afrodite estavam sendo até carinhosos demais, fazendo tudo devagar, mostrando que não doía.

Voltou sua atenção para Shaka. O loiro mordia os lábios, completamente excitado com a visão de Afrodite sendo possuído, rebolando na ereção do capricorniano. Os gemidos se confundiam e as respirações ficavam mais falhadas e inconstantes, deixando os garotos mais excitados.

Mu encolhia-se com medo do que via, parecia que seu trauma piorava, mas então algo aconteceu. Shura levantou o corpo, sentando e abraçando Afrodite, enquanto sussurrava que o amava, em meio a gemidos e sorrisos. Logo depois o sueco virou o rosto para trás, encarando seus olhos rosados e sorrindo como se dissesse que estava tudo bem e que aquilo era maravilhoso. Os dois gemiam, trocando declarações de amor e sorrindo, as mãos passeavam em carinhos urgentes pelo corpo um do outro.

O ariano soltou os joelhos, sentindo sua própria ereção crescer, ao fitar Aioria com os olhos brilhando e o rosto corado pela excitação. Queria beijar o grego agora e não mais olhar aquela cena no quarto.

Um gemido mais alto o fez voltar sua atenção para o quarto. Shura desistira de ser legal, colocou o pisciano deitado enfiou-se dentro dele com força, arrancando um gemido alto e mal contido. Passou a estocá-lo com violência, fazendo o sueco murmurar palavras sem sentido total e gemer descontrolado.

Mas junto com os gemidos de prazer vinham os de dor. A dor da penetração fazia Afrodite gritar, quando uma estocada ia mais fundo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia o prazer lhe invadir quando o espanhol o tocava naquele ponto mais sensível dentro de seu corpo.

Mu arregalou os olhos, assustado com aquilo, os gritos de Afrodite tornaram-se mais fortes e mais freqüentes a medida que era estocado com mais força. O tibetano levantou-se do chão, assustando os dois amigos ao seu lado. Aioria tentou puxá-lo para baixo, mas ele não se permitiu tocar e saiu correndo da casa de Peixes.

- Aioria... – O indiano sussurrou cheio de culpa nos olhos azuis.

- Deixa que eu vou atrás dele... você fique aqui e explique ao Afrodite o que houve. – O leonino disse com firmeza, levantando-se e saindo pelo corredor.

Shaka sentiu o coração apertar de culpa por ter feito o amigo relembrar os horrores que sofrera. Mas também, por que aquele espanhol safado não podia ter se contido?

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

N/A: Ha! Aí está meninas, gostaram de assistir à transa do Dido com o Shu? Eu sei que não ficou lá essas coisas e nem poderia... o Muzim ainda é muito inocente! Mas até que tá fofo... não? Ele ainda tá meio traumatizado, mas é agora que a fic fica boa! Essa próxima cena que eu escrevi é a mais sem nexo da fic e umas da que mais gostei! Espero que vocês também gostem!

Pessoinhas, vocês precisam ter a mente mais aberta a novos casais! XD Eu também não sou de variar muito, mas tem casais diferentes que eu gosto. Afrodite com Shaka ficaria bom, mas nem fiz lemon com eles dois, não se preocupem. Eu só não gosto do Aioria quando não está com Mu e Milo quando não está com Kamus, o resto tá ótimo!

A maioria dos reviews eu já comentei com as pessoas por e-mail ou MSN... então num preciso falar de novo, só uma coisa: Lady-chan, num fala disso que as pessoas podem começar a perguntar e eu vou ter que contar a surpresa que as aguardam! XD

Bju grande pra todas vocês!


	8. Perdendo as Roupas Perdendo o Trauma

**Perdendo as Roupas... Perdendo o Trauma**

Mu desceu as escadas correndo. Não queria ver ninguém, queria apenas chegar em seu quarto e chorar no travesseiro. Passou por todas as casas sem sentir, quando viu estava em Câncer, tropeçou em algo e caiu com estrondo no chão. Máscara apareceu ao seu lado olhando-o de cima, a última pessoa que queria encontrar.

- _Você está bem?_ – Ele perguntou estendendo a mão. Mu arregalou os olhos, estranhando toda aquela delicadeza. Aceitou a mão e levantou-se.

- _Eu apenas tropecei... estou bem._

_- Por que estava correndo?_ – Mu reparou que o italiano usava só uma bermuda e que comia uma maçã. Suspirou ao notar o peito forte e desnudo.

- _Porque... ah... nada importante..._ – O ariano abaixou o rosto, constrangido.

- _Sei... o Shura se descontrolou um pouquinho?_ – Máscara riu da cara do garoto, mordendo mais uma vez a maçã.

- _Como você..?_

- _Hum... eu sabia que vocês iriam lá hoje por causa daquela idéia louca do Shaka... e sei do que o espanhol é capaz... já os vi mais de uma vez, eles não têm pudor nenhum, saem se agarrando em qualquer lugar. _– O canceriano sacudiu a cabeça, inconformado, mordendo novamente a maçã.

- _É... acho que sim..._

- _Bom... mais cuidado ao passar pela minha casa, ariano... não quero você tropeçando aqui toda a noite!_ – Ele sorriu puxando Mu de perto das cabeças no chão do templo.

- _Tudo bem... vou prestar mais atenção da próxima vez..._ – O tibetano virou-se para sair da casa quando ouviu a voz grave do canceriano.

_- Mu... não se assuste com o que viu... cada um faz sexo de uma maneira, você só precisa achar a sua. _– Ele mordeu a maçã e continuou. – _E não se preocupe... quando você fizer a primeira vez... vai esquecer dessas coisas ruins que voltam a sua mente!_ – Máscara virou-se de costas voltando para casa, vendo que Aioria entrava receoso no Templo.

Mu piscou os olhos várias vezes, pensando em um bom motivo para Máscara da Morte estar ajudando-o, mas não encontrou nenhum. Então pensou que seria bom guardar aquela gentileza para si. As palavras ecoaram em sua mente, fazendo-o sorrir, talvez Aioria pudesse ajudá-lo.

**oOoOo**

- _Mu! Que susto... não saia mais correndo daquele jeito! Deixou-me preocupado. _– Preocupado? Pensou bem naquela palavra e em seu significado. Se Aioria estava preocupado consigo era porque o sentimento que o leonino tinha por si era muito mais forte do que esperava.

Notou nos olhos verdes tristes que ele trazia. Não gostava de vê-lo daquela forma, gostava de vê-lo sorrindo. Como ele sorriu quando conseguiu dizer sua primeira palavra... Era algo luminoso, que contagiava e alegrava. Era grandioso demais e queria ver a luz daquele sorriso novamente. As palavras de Máscara da Morte voltaram a ecoar em seus ouvidos: "quando você fizer a primeira vez... vai esquecer dessas coisas ruins que voltam à sua mente!", decidiu que seria a hora de comprová-las.

Sem pensar muito deu um passo largo, passando os braços pelo pescoço do leonino e tocando os lábios vermelhos com os seus. Sua língua rapidamente invadiu aquela boca que tanto gostava, sugando todo o gostinho adocicado do grego.

Aioria levou um susto ao sentir aqueles lábios tocando os seus em um beijo intenso. Achou que Mu estivesse mais traumatizado ainda, mas pelo visto o ariano resolvera tentar seguir em frente.

- _Mu..._ – Aioria separou-se do beijo, reparando nos olhos úmidos do ariano.

- _Aioria... eu tenho medo! Tenho medo de relembrar... não gosto de ver essas imagens na minha cabeça, mas talvez..._ – As lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, deixando Aioria estático. – _Talvez se nós tentarmos, isso é, se você quiser... talvez eu esqueça e..._

- _Não diga mais nada..._ – O leonino colocou um dedo sobre os lábios rosados do tibetano e sorriu. – _Se quiser tentar estou ao seu dispor..._

O tibetano sorriu feliz, vendo todo o carinho que o leonino possuía por si. Sentiu-se protegido e confiante ao lado dele. Puxou-o pelo braço levando-o para a casa de Áries.

De uma janela, alguém que observava sem perder um movimento, sorriu triunfante por Mu ter conseguido dar o primeiro passo. Agora só faltava conquistar um certo loirinho sapeca, que estava na Casa de Peixes ainda.

**oOoOo**

Mu entrou na casa andando rápido, subiu as escadas para o segundo andar carregando um assustado Aioria consigo. Os dois entraram no quarto de Áries e ficaram se olhando, primeiro porque o ariano não sabia o que fazer e sentia medo, segundo porque o grego ainda não entendera o que se passava ali dentro.

- _Mu... o que você quer dizer? Você quer... agora?_ – Ele perguntou receoso da resposta, viu o tibetano concordar com a cabeça e sentiu um frio na barriga. – Mas... achei que você não tivesse gostado do que viu...

_- É... mas cada um faz de um jeito, certo? Só preciso achar o meu e talvez essas lembranças me deixam em paz._ – Mu completou com um sorriso, tirando as sandálias e jogando-as de lado.

- _Está bem... se é assim que você quer..._ – O leonino suspirou e sorriu, retirando suas sandálias também.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, até Aioria tomar a iniciativa e se aproximar do outro, tomando seus lábios em um beijo, como os anteriores, nada mudara. Mu sentiu novamente aquele friozinho no estômago, o arrepio na coluna, sentiu-se leve, como se o tempo parasse para ver aquele beijo, nada mais importava agora.

Sentiu a ereção que crescia no baixo ventre do amigo, mas dessa vez não se assustou, continuou o beijo, sugando a língua quente e úmida. As mãos do grego, em sua cintura, faziam um carinho gostoso, bem suave. Elas começaram a subir, acariciando suas costas, puxando-o mais para perto, colando mais os corpos. Mu sentiu seu membro responder ao abraço e aos carinhos, ficou morrendo de vergonha, mas Aioria pareceu gostar daquilo, porque o puxou ainda mais.

- _Ai... Aioria..._ – Tentou se afastar, saindo do abraço. O leonino ficou desapontado, achando que tinha feito algo de errado novamente e magoado Mu. Mas ele sorriu tranqüilizando-o. – _Eu..._

- _Não precisa ter vergonha..._ – Aioria sorriu, vendo que o ariano tinha o rosto corado.

- _Não..._ – Ele abaixou os olhos, rindo envergonhado. – _É que eu não sei bem o que fazer..._

- _Ah... é isso? Tudo bem... não faça nada... deixa que eu faço._ – Aioria admirou o garoto a sua frente. Os cabelos lavanda escorriam até a cintura, descrevendo curvas sutis. Ele usava uma túnica até os joelhos, mostrando parte do peito forte. Aioria adorou aquela visão.

Fez com que o amigo sentasse na cama, e ficou ao seu lado. Penteou os fios lilases, sempre com o mesmo sorriso bobo nos lábios, passou os dedos pela face branquinha e macia, sentindo o coração disparar. Puxou a mão do ariano pousando-a sobre sua coxa.

- _Mu... eu vou ter que te tocar... e você vai ter que me tocar, também._ – Aioria fez a mão deslizar até o limite de sua virilha. O tibetano sentiu o rosto corar violentamente. – _Quer desistir?_

- _Na-não..._ – Ele disse com dificuldade, tentando vencer seu instinto de se afastar. E apesar de estar com medo das imagens, elas não apareceram, a única coisa, em que pensava, era Aioria e seu sorriso luminoso.

- _Então tá bom, se você quiser me fala._ – O grego pediu sorrindo. O tibetano adorou aquela gentileza e se sentiu seguro, com o amigo.

Aioria fez a mão deslizar pelo interior de sua coxa, mas sem tocar o membro rígido. Puxou o ariano pela nuca e distribuiu beijos pelas bochechas, queixo e lábios, tocando-o muito suavemente. Mu fechou os olhos, querendo apenas sentir os beijos e o que sua mão tocava agora. Sentiu a coxa firme se contrair com o seu toque.

Com a mão que estava livre, Aioria acariciou o pescoço do agora, amante, descendo para o peito, até pousá-la no quadril do tibetano, bem perto da ereção, que ficava mais evidente. Mu, sentindo aquela mão tão perto, puxou a sua e empurrou o leonino.

- _Desculpa... vamos mais devagar..._ – O grego sussurrou, envergonhado.

Subiu na cama, deitando-se de costas, chamando Mu para fazer o mesmo. O ariano engatinhou até estar deitado ao lado do amigo, ficou apoiado em um cotovelo, fitando os olhos verdes que pareciam sorrir, como o dono. Gostou de ver aquele brilho de paixão nas duas esmeraldas profundas, sentiu-se mais uma vez protegido e seguro.

- _Se você me tocar antes... talvez ganhe mais confiança._ – O leonino tentou animar o amigo, puxando novamente sua mão.

- _Será?_

- _Não quer tentar?_ – Aioria passou a mão em seu peito, por cima da blusa, sem quebrar o contato visual com aqueles olhos rosados.

- _Acho... que sim..._ – Mu sentiu seu membro se enrijecendo, enquanto tocava o peito mais forte que o seu.

O leonino fez a mão passear, contornando seus músculos, até chegar no cós da calça. Parou e retirou a blusa, mostrando o peito forte e lisinho para os olhos curiosos do amigo. Viu um sorrisinho tímido se formar nos lábios rosados, adorou aquilo, era sinal que Mu estava adorando a brincadeira.

- _Então... pode me tocar..._ – Ele largou a mão em seu peito desnudo, sorrindo e alisando os fios lilases.

Mu ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer, mas sua mão não acompanhava seus pensamentos confusos. Viu que ela, por si mesma, alisava os músculos definidos do leonino, descendo pelo abdome e depois voltando para o peito. Passou os dedos delicadamente por cima de um dos mamilos e depois se virou para a ereção desperta, presa dentro da calça justa.

Aioria adorou sentir aquela mãozinha tímida passear descrevendo curvas em seu corpo. Sentiu arrepios quando os dedos delicados de Mu tocaram suavemente um de seus mamilos, mas o ariano parou para fitar outra coisa. Sorriu com a expectativa de ser tocado em um lugar mais embaixo, por aquelas mãos macias e delicadas.

- _Você quer?_ – Ele passou uma de suas mãos por cima de seu membro desperto. Viu com prazer que o tibetano ficara vermelho com o gesto, mas que não demonstrara medo. – _Me dá sua mão..._

Mu arregalou os olhos com a perspectiva de tocar o leonino bem ali, em lugar tão íntimo. Mas nem teve tempo de discutir, quando viu Aioria levava sua mão até a ereção, fazendo sua mão escorregar pelo membro duro. Sentiu aquela carne rígida entre os dedos e teve vontade de se esconder, ficou muito vermelho, tentando olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse o grego.

- _Não fique com vergonha... isso é tão bom..._ – Ele gemeu sorrindo e pressionando a mão do amigo em seu sexo. O ariano ficou ainda mais vermelho, quando o leonino o fez segurar aquele membro ereto.

- _A...Aioria..._ – Mu sentiu o rosto muito vermelho. Mas as imagens não o assombravam, pensava apenas na vergonha que sentia e no desejo de continuar com a mão naquele lugar.

- _Não fica com medo... pode me tocar do jeito que quiser... sou todo seu._ – "Todo seu", essas palavras entraram direto em seu coração, fazendo-o acelerar. "Ele é todo meu", pensou, sorrindo. Sentiu uma confiança o invadir, queria aquilo, queria sentir o grego entre seus dedos, entre seus lábios.

- _Sim..._ – O ariano sussurrou vendo que queria mais que aquele contato.

- _Gostou?_ – Aioria tirou a mão de seu membro. Mu soltou um gemido de protesto, mas parou ao ver que o amigo tirava a calça, ficando de cueca. – _Tenta agora_... – Ele sussurrou malicioso.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, para ver aquela mãozinha tímida e delicada, passear suavemente por seu membro, reconhecendo sua extensão e textura, por cima da cueca clara. Deixou que Mu o tocasse da maneira que quisesse, apenas tentando conter os gemidos vez por outra, quando se sentia mais excitado.

Mu sentiu o rosto corar ainda mais, vendo o tamanho que aquele membro atingia. Passou a mão por cima do pano branco, sentindo, agora, o calor que o sexo emanava. Mas ainda não estava satisfeito, vendo que aquela ereção mal era contida pela cueca. Passou os dedos delicadamente pelo cós, fitando o leonino como se pedisse permissão.

- _Quer tirar?_ – Aioria perguntou malicioso, segurando a mão do amante. O ariano sacudiu a cabeça, corando violentamente. – _Então tira... _– Ele soltou o punho do garoto, e voltou a se apoiar nos cotovelos.

Mu parou para pensar se devia mesmo continuar. Passou os dedos pelo cós da cueca, tentando expulsar a vergonha que sentia e superar a timidez. Fitou os olhos verdes que seguiam cada um de seus movimentos e viu devia continuar ou Aioria ficaria excitado e desapontado. Puxou lentamente o pano claro, descobrindo a ereção pulsante do leonino.

Aioria adorou ver aquela timidez se misturando com inocência nos olhos rosados de Mu. Sentiu os dedos delicados puxando sua cueca, ainda meio incertos se deviam continuar, mas mesmo assim o pano descia, lentamente. Logo Mu puxava a cueca por seus tornozelos, tirando-a completamente e fitando que havia por debaixo dela.

_- O que foi?_ – Ele perguntou vendo o olhar assustado do amigo.

_- Nada..._ – Mu sorriu disfarçando a surpresa.

Gostou de ver a surpresa nos olhos do amante, mas não entendeu se aquilo era bom ou ruim para o tibetano. Puxou sua mão novamente, para que tocasse em si, mas antes a mão escorregou por suas coxas, até a virilha.

Mu deixou que o grego guiasse sua mão, sentindo os músculos fortes das coxas e o calor gostoso que havia entre elas. Aioria soltou sua mão, deixando que ele continuasse o percurso, passeando pela virilha quente e subir por seus quadris. Parou o que fazia para fitar o amante, em um pedido mudo por socorro.

_- Pode tocar..._ – O leonino sorriu pegando sua mão e colocando-a em volta de seu membro, rindo da exclamação de surpresa do outro.

- _Quente..._ – Mu sussurrou maravilhado, tocando o amigo, enquanto acariciava aquele pedaço rígido de carne.

- _Sim... é quente..._ – Aioria fechou os olhos, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Sentir aquela mãozinha levemente gelada em seu sexo quente era bom demais.

Deixou-se sentir os toques delicados, que excitavam seu membro e o fazia crescer ainda mais. Era tão gostoso sentir os dedos tímidos acariciando sua pele para logo depois a mão segurar firme, mas incerta, sua ereção, fazendo-o gemer.

_- Te machuquei?_ – Mu perguntou ao ouvir um gemido mais alto. Fez menção de parar, mas na verdade queria continuar sentindo aquela pele fina e quente entre seus dedos.

Nunca se tocara antes, portanto não sabia que seria assim tocar Aioria. Havia gostado daquele contato íntimo, apesar de não saber se deixaria o leonino fazer o mesmo consigo. Mas mesmo assim queria senti-lo e estava gostando do rostinho corado, demonstrando o prazer que sentia.

- _Machucou?_ – Aioria assustou-se com a pergunta. Não sabia se estava dando a entender isso, mas certamente dor era a única coisa que não sentia. – Não! Por que acha isso?

_- Porque... porque você... gemeu... achei que tivesse te machucado..._ – Mu sentiu o rosto corar novamente, envergonhado por estar falando aquelas coisas.

_- Não! Eu... é que está muito bom..._ – O leonino ficou vermelho, vendo que o amante estava muito pior, completamente sem jeito. – Eu _gosto... continua_. – Sorriu tentando fazer o amante continuar o que fazia.

Mu ficou muito sem graça, quando ouviu o leonino dizer que aquilo estava bom. Continuou a acariciar o membro ereto, sentindo-o responder aos seus toques. A mão de Aioria ficou sobre a sua, fazendo-o segurar a ereção e massageá-la para cima e para baixo. Outro gemido saiu da boca do leonino, acompanhado de um sorriso satisfeito, fazendo arrepios subirem por sua coluna.

- _Hummm..._ – Ele estava adorando aquela mão tímida que o acariciava. Abriu os olhos para fitar o rosto corado do amigo e viu que ele também estava excitado. – _Mu..._ – Chamou tirando a mão que massageava seu membro, não que quisesse parar, mas achou que já era hora de tocar no outro.

- _O que foi?_ – Mu perguntou receoso, achando que havia feito algo de errado.

_- Você acha que eu já posso...?_ – Aioria fitou o corpo do ariano, parando o olhar sobre a ereção mal disfarçada. Mu corou, entendendo o que os olhos verdes lhe diziam.

- _Acho... que sim..._

Talvez se Aioria fosse bem carinhoso e fosse devagar, as imagens não voltariam para assombrá-lo, ele só tinha que tentar. Lembrou-se do que Máscara da Morte lhe disse, cada um faz de sua maneira, ele só tinha que achar a sua agora e o trauma seria superado.

O leonino sorriu intimamente por sua conquista. Empurrou Mu na cama, para que ficasse deitado enquanto ele faria o trabalho de reconhecer seu corpo. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos para fitar o amante, deitado na cama, com as pernas flexionadas e fechadas, como se sentisse medo de si. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter deixado o tibetano daquele jeito.

- _Não fica com medo de mim... só vou fazer o que você quiser..._

- _Tá... eu confio em você._ – Aioria sorriu feliz com a afirmação. Beijou os lábios rosados que tanto amava, sentindo-o corresponder ao beijo na mesma intensidade.

_- Quer que eu te toque?_ – Ele sussurrou de encontro à boca macia.

- _Sim... do jeito que eu fiz com você..._ – Mu sentiu o rosto corar. Sorriu sem jeito, dando um selinho no leonino.

Aioria adorou ouvir aquilo. Passou os dedos pelas coxas macias do amante, passando a mão por dentro da túnica, até estar próxima a bundinha fofa do ariano. Puxou a mão de volta, levando-a até o peito definido do outro garoto, retirando um ombro da túnica e beijando a pele descoberta. Ouviu um gemido baixinho, que fora rapidamente disfarçado, sorriu com o fato de Mu estar envergonhado.

- _Não fica com vergonha de mim..._ – Ele desamarrou a faixa que prendia a túnica, deixando-a solta sobre o corpo alvo do outro. _– Posso tirar?_ – Perguntou receoso.

- _Po-pode..._ – O ariano sentiu o rosto corar um pouco, mas acabou permitindo que o amigo o desnudasse.

Aioria sorriu com a entrega. O tecido leve e fino escorregou revelando o peito branquinho do ariano. Passou a ponta dos dedos pela pele clara, sentindo sua maciez e temperatura. Era bom poder tocá-lo. Abaixou os lábios tocando um dos mamilos, Mu se remexeu gemendo.

Estava esquecendo, não sabia mais porque sentira medo daquilo, era tão gostoso ter aqueles lábios sugando seu mamilo, deixando a carne dura e arrepiada. Aqueles gemidos que irrompiam de seus lábios eram reais e gostosos, eram gemidos do mais genuíno prazer. Sentiu-se bem ao ver-se quase nu, não fosse pela cueca, aos olhos do leonino. E o corpo despido deste, tocando o seu, provocava ainda mais arrepios.

Aquela pele era tão quente e macia... e o perfume? Suave perfume de lavanda, que emanava dos cabelos e daquela pele, enlouquecendo-o. Beijou todo o peito, sentindo bem o gosto e o cheiro do outro. Ali nada mais importava além do amor que os dois sentiam. Passou os dedos pelas coxas alvas, apertando-as delicadamente.

- _Posso tirar isso?_ – Aioria perguntou tocando a cueca. O tibetano corou, mas involuntariamente confirmou com a cabeça.

O leonino então puxou a cueca clarinha, delicadamente. Retirou-a por completo e voltou seu olhar, apaixonado, fitando o membro ereto e rosado que pulsava insistente em frente aos seus olhos. Foi então que algo o intrigou, franziu uma sobrancelha fitando o amante com curiosidade.

- _O que foi?_ – O tibetano perguntou temeroso, pensando que o amigo não gostava do que via, tentou esconder-se com as mãos, mas Aioria segurou-as sorrindo alegremente.

- _Não... você é lindo..._ – Ele sorriu, sem tirar os olhos do sexo rosadinho que o outro exibia. – _Mas... uma coisa me intrigou... você não tem pêlos. _**(1)**

- _Não... o que tem isso?_ – Mu perguntou curioso, vendo um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do outro.

_- Em lugar nenhum_?

- _Só na cabeça... por quê?_

_- Porque..._ – Aioria ficou envergonhado, sem saber como dizer ao outro que achava isso ainda mais excitante. Passou os dedos pela virilha nua, sentindo a pele macia, completamente desprovida de pêlos. – _Você é lindo Mu..._ – Suspirou feliz.

O ariano sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, desviou o olhar, ainda confuso, reparando naquele momento que Aioria tinha pêlos no corpo, diferente de si. Pêlos nos braços, pernas e no baixo ventre, castanhos, meio alourados. Passou os dedos, sentindo a maciez dos poucos pelinhos.

- _Viu?_ – Ele sorriu vendo que o amante reparara agora naquela diferença entre eles. Mu concordou com a cabeça fascinado com aquilo.

- _Mas por que será que eu não tenho?_

- _Não sei... mas você também não tem sobrancelha e nós nunca reclamamos disso... eu te acho ainda mais lindo agora._ – Aioria sorriu contente, passando os dedos por entre as coxas lisinhas, massageando os músculos definidos.

Mu corou com as palavras do amante. Sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, mas continuou a encará-lo, admirado com a beleza do grego, enquanto este admirava a sua.

- _Posso tocar aqui?_ – A mão do leonino estava bem no limite, onde a ereção despontava. O ariano afirmou com a cabeça, meio incerto, porém cheio de tesão.

Aioria passou os dedos pela pele fininha e macia do membro, descendo por toda a extensão, reparando que ele era pouco menor que si. Segurou o sexo na mão, pressionando-o, provocando um gemido abafado e extasiado do outro. Deixou seus dedos vaguearem em volta do membro, sentindo como era macio, onde não havia pêlos.

- _Mu... você é perfeito_. – O tibetano sorriu, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço, não sabendo o que fazer. Aioria adorou aquela reação, segurou mais forte o membro massageando ele.

Mu arregalou os olhos, sentindo aquele prazer tomar seu corpo, nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. O que seria aquele calor que começava nas mãos de Aioria e subia por sua ereção, terminando por tomar o corpo todo de uma vez só? Queria descobrir, mas não teve muito tempo para perguntar, um gemido escapou por seus lábios e espasmos calaram sua voz em seguida. Um líquido viscoso melou os dedos do leonino, fazendo seu corpo amolecer. Suspirou sorrindo, aquela sensação fora boa demais.

Aioria massageou o membro até que Mu gozasse em sua mão. Ouviu o gemido alto, sentindo-se feliz por estar dando prazer ao outro. Lambeu os dedos, provocando uma expressão de surpresa no outro. Sentiu o gostinho do ariano pela primeira vez e era um gosto muito bom, pensou.

- _O que... é isso?_ – Mu perguntou referindo-se ao líquido cremoso, que ainda escorria pela mão de Aioria e por sua barriga também.

- _Não sabe?_ – Perguntou incrédulo, parando de lamber os dedos.

- _Não..._

- _Mu... essa foi a primeira vez..._ – O grego sussurrou fitando os olhos rosados com amor. – _Isso é sêmem... você nunca viu isso antes?_

- _Já... uma vez quando eu acordei..._ – O ariano corou violentamente, desviando o olhar.

- _Não precisa ter vergonha... eu também já acordei molhado várias vezes... _– Aioria riu da vergonha do outro, passando os dedos pelo abdome molhado. – _Isso é o que sai de você quando você tem um orgasmo..._

- _O quê?_ – Mu perguntou confuso, por que Aioria não falava simplesmente sua língua?

_- Hahahaha... Essa sensação de choque que você teve agora pouco... aquilo foi um orgasmo._

_- É? E isso é bom?_

- _Claro! Quando a gente sente muito prazer nós chegamos ao orgasmo, é tipo o ponto máximo do prazer, entende?_

- _Ah tá..._ – O tibetano sacudiu a cabeça entendendo o que o outro explicava.

As lembranças do trauma já estavam distantes, pareciam nem existirem mais. A única coisa que via eram aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda e aquele sorriso que iluminava o rostinho bronzeado do grego. Ele ficava tão lindo daquela forma...

- _Mu... vem cá..._ – Aioria chamou com a mão, trazendo o ariano para deitar-se entre suas pernas.

_- O que foi?_

- _Quero sentir você perto de mim..._ – Viu que o outro corou ao sentir sua ereção encostar nos quadris. Sorriu, alisando os fios lilases.

Mu deitou sobre o peito do amante, recostando a cabeça no pescoço quente e cheiroso, dando beijinhos suaves. Sentiu duas mãos fazerem um carinho gostoso em suas costas, descendo pela coluna até as nádegas, fazendo sua pele ficar arrepiada. Remexeu-se, adorando aquilo, esquecendo tudo de ruim que já sentira antes.

- _Você quer continuar?_

- _Quero..._ – Mu sussurrou inconscientemente no ouvido de leonino, se esfregando mais nele, sentindo que seu sexo despertava pouco a pouco, novamente.

Aioria deitou o tibetano, beijando delicadamente a pele alva. Seus lábios foram descendo pelos músculos, descrevendo as curvas do peito e do abdome, até sua língua brincar com o umbigo do outro. Sentiu a pele macia se arrepiar quando tomou um dos mamilos entre os lábios, sugando e mordendo suavemente, apenas para provocar. Seus dedos passeavam pela pele lisinha, até sentir a ereção recém desperta, quente e pulsante, pedindo por um novo alívio.

Pensou por instantes se deveria possuí-lo ou fazer o contrário primeiro. Na verdade escolheu pela segunda opção, pois o ariano ainda estava temeroso, apesar de estar gostando dos beijos e carícias. Deixou seus lábios passearem pelo corpo do outro, até o membro rígido, sugou-o, lambendo a cabecinha quente até senti-lo endurecer mais.

Mu se espalhou na cama, perdendo todas as barreiras que tinha em relação a sexo. Deixou-se levar pelos beijos e carinhos que Aioria lhe fazia. Sentia arrepios toda vez que aqueles lábios tocavam sua pele, lisa e macia, e depois quando a língua quente o lambia, sua mente se nublava, permitindo-o sentir apenas o prazer.

Aioria sentiu que talvez fosse a hora, levantou-se lentamente, fitando os olhos rosados, cheio de amor.

- _Vem cá..._ – Aioria deitou-se puxando-o novamente para deitar-se entre suas pernas. Pegou os dedos do ariano sugando-os e depois levou-os até sua entrada.

- _O que está fazendo?_ – Mu perguntou curioso, sentindo seus dedos tocarem o buraquinho apertado.

_- Coloque os dedos dentro de mim..._ – O grego gemeu, já se sentindo excitado só com a expectativa.

- _Por quê? –_ Mu forçou um dedo, sentindo o corpo fechar-se em sua volta.

_- Facilita –_ Aioria gemeu, apertando os olhos, sentindo aquele dedo vencer as barreiras de seu corpo virgem. – _Diminui a dor... coloque o outro..._

- _Dor? Não quero te fazer sentir dor..._ – Mas apesar dos protestos, continuava com o dedo ali dentro e já enfiava o outro, sentindo-os serem apertados, naquela cavidade quente.

- _Tudo bem... eu sei que depois fica bom... continua..._ – O leonino gemeu, sentindo o segundo dedo entrar fundo, tocando-o lá dentro. – _Isso... agora faz assim..._ – Segurou o pulso do amante, fazendo-o entrar e depois sair com os dedos.

Mu obedeceu ao ritmo, enfiando os dois dedos juntos. Em resposta o grego gemia, arfando e apertando os olhos, sentindo o prazer percorrer seus nervos. Aioria rebolou inconscientemente, querendo senti-los mais fundo dentro de si.

- _Mu... pode tirar..._ – O grego abriu os olhos, brilhantes e escuros. Segurou o sexo do amante, posicionando-o em sua entrada.

_- O que...? –_ Mu ficou curioso com o que o outro fazia, mas sentiu que seu membro endurecia ainda mais, com aquele contato íntimo. Aioria sorriu, encorajando-o, e ele sentia seu corpo estremecer e seu coração acelerar.

- _Se empurra pra dentro de mim..._ – O leonino puxou a ereção do outro, tentando enfiá-la dentro de si.

Mu obedeceu mais por instinto do que por ser um pedido de seu amante. Empurrou-se delicadamente, sentindo seu membro superar as barreiras impostas pelo corpo virgem. Conseguiu entrar pela metade, parando para suspirar e tentar controlar a excitação.

Sentiu seu membro ser comprimido no interior do corpinho estreito e virgem de Aioria, provocando uma sensação deliciosa, que achou jamais poder sentir. Entregou-se completamente ao prazer, forçando a entrada, até sentir-se completamente envolto. Mexeu delicadamente, esperando que a expressão de dor no rosto do grego se aliviasse um pouco.

- _Pode... se mexer..._ – Aioria sussurrou entre gemidos, não conseguindo manter a voz firme e seu doce amante atendeu ao pedido, estocando bem delicadamente.

Na verdade Mu não sabia porque fazia daquela forma, mas algo dentro de si dizia que fazia certo, pois aquilo trazia arrepios deliciosos na base da coluna. Continuou então, ouvindo os gemidos doloridos se tornarem sensuais sussurros em seu ouvido. Beijou o pescoço do leonino, sentindo o gosto da pele suada e quente encontrar seus lábios de forma doce.

O prazer mexendo com seus sentidos, transformando a paixão que sentia em algo maior e mais intenso. Um fogo ardente consumia todo seu corpo, explodindo em um prazer estonteante, que inundou o interior de Aioria, enquanto este gemia descontrolado, tentando entender tudo o que sentia.

O grego sorriu puxando o amante para um abraço, enquanto beijava os cabelos lilases. Seu interior parecia ter sido rasgado, mas mesmo assim o prazer fora tão intenso, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir um só minuto. Tocou o corpo quente e alvo, parecia pegar fogo.

- _Mu... eu te amo..._ – Sussurrou enquanto abraçava o amante possessivamente. Nesse instante Mu nem sequer pode se lembrar do real motivo, pelo qual não fizera aquilo antes. Tocou o rosto bronzeado do grego, sentindo uma coisa gostosa crescer em seu peito.

- _Eu... também..._ – O ariano sussurrou, desfazendo o abraço, fitando o membro rígido do amante, ele precisava fazer algo sobre aquilo.

- _O que foi? Tem algo errado?_ – Aioria fitou o amante, decidindo-se pelo que dizer-lhe. Mas talvez não fosse a hora certa para palavras.

Mu beijou os lábios rubros do leonino, descendo-os até o abdome, sentindo o gosto daquela pele bronzeada e seu calor gostoso. O membro de Aioria latejava em espera e o ariano parecia não ter pressa, quando o tocou com a língua.

A tortura amorosa impunha ao grego uma vulnerabilidade que até aquele momento ele não conhecia e não achava que poderia sentir, mas aquela língua e lábios quentes o faziam entender que até o mais forte dos homens é incapaz de resistir aos prazeres que uma criatura tão inocente, quanto o tibetano, poderia proporcionar.

Sendo assim, Aioria não pode deixar de se render aos gemidos, provocados pela boquinha de Mu, que inocentemente procurava engolir a maior parte de sua ereção, mesmo sabendo que seria difícil. Não importava, desde que o leonino pudesse gemer mais e mais, provocando um sorriso reprimido nos lábios do tibetano.

Os gemidos aumentaram e o grego já se encontrava ofegante, quando sentiu seu corpo tremer e enrijecer, mas o ariano não parou... Só retirou a boca quando sentiu os jatos quentes tocarem sua garganta. Mu lambeu os lábios, satisfeito com aquele gosto tão diferente de tudo que experimentara antes, era bom... Era o gosto de Aioria.

**Continua...**

**(1) **Eu disse nesse capítulo que o Mu não tem pêlos em nenhum lugar do corpo, exceto na cabeça. Eu disse isso porque ele não tem sobrancelhas, então imaginei que ele também não tivesse o resto. É só uma suposição!

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Nhai... Muzinho ficou sem trauma agora! Aioria destraumatizou ele! XD Vocês gostaram do lemon? Tá meio chatinho, mas eu o fiz tem tanto tempo também... Nos próximos capítulos a fic vai ficar mais romântica... eu consegui escrever mais sentimento e tá bem legal!

Agora, aqui, que ninguém nos ouça, tava bem na cara que Máscara ia pegar o Shaka, não? Eu achei que estivesse, já que os dois sobraram... E a surpresa do final da fic tem a ver com eles dois, mas eu ainda não terminei ela...

Eu também nunca tinha imaginado Shaka e Afrodite juntos, nem Shaka com Máscara, mas gosto de inovar... Além disso eles estão tão fofos que dá vontade de pegar no colo e levar pra casa... principalmente o Mu!

**Perséfone-san:** Sim! Ele vai ficar com alguém! Eu não ia deixá-lo sozinho, imagina!

**Pipe:** Tá aí o casal que eu mais odeio... Aioria com Marin... Eu gosto deles todos yaoi, ainda mais quando se trata do gatinho... E eu também não escondo o fato de não gostar nem um pouco de nenhuma das personagens femininas de CDZ. Sabe, antes eu achava que o Afrodite combinava com Shura porque eu não gostava do Máscara, mas agora que eu sou muito sua fã, mudei de opinião... e... Mozão é do Mozinho! Num tem jeito! Eu tenho uma outra fic que eles estão juntos! Eu já destraumatizei o carneirinho... essa fic tá rendendo mais do que eu gostaria...

Então povo... tá acabando! (todos gritam: FINALMENTE!) Isso mesmo, crianças, a história do Mu vai acabar dentro de instantes, ou de uns dois capítulos pelo menos. E depois... um bônus pra vocês, porque eu TIVE que escrever.

Espero que esse site maldito poste direitinho meus travessões.

Bjus a vocês.


	9. De Volta Para Casa

**De Volta Para Casa**

Shaka ainda ficou um tempo na casa de Peixes, mas desistiu antes que acabasse, pois os gemidos de Afrodite provocavam-no demais. Desceu, rápido, as escadas, mas pensando bem, seria bom passar em Áries e ver como estava Mu, afinal a idéia fora inteiramente dele e não podia permitir que o amigo ficasse magoado ou mais traumatizado.

Passou pela casa de Virgem, decidindo se deveria dormir ou não. Sua ereção repuxava, estava louco para ter Afrodite, mas aquele não sairia de perto do espanhol nem por um decreto. Amaldiçoando-se, passou por Leão, sentindo que Aioria não estava em casa.

- _Droga... vou até Áries ver se está tudo bem e volto!_ – Disse para si mesmo, enquanto entrava na casa de Câncer, nem reparou que seu guardião estava a sua frente.

**oOoOo**

Máscara estava encostado em um dos pilares da casa, esperando que algo acontecesse em sua vida monótona. Fitava o horizonte, onde uma lua prateada iluminava o céu negro da Grécia. Naquela noite, achou que fosse apenas dormir e nada mais, quando Zeus ouviu seus pensamentos.

Um loirinho mal humorado vinha em sua direção, parecia nem notar onde pisava. Fitou-o com curiosidade, tentando descobrir porque Shaka resmungava sozinho. Mas também não teve muito tempo de pensar, pois este mesmo loiro esbarrou em si, não caindo de bunda no chão porque fizera o favor de segurá-lo.

- _Calma aí, loiro_. – Ele disse sorrindo, colocando o indiano de pé novamente.

- _Ah... desculpa... eu não reparei..._ – Shaka estava corado, talvez pela vergonha de nem ter percebido o guardião da Casa... Mas talvez fosse por outro motivo. "Não! Pare de pensar nisso!" Disse para si mesmo, quando fitou os olhos azuis brilhantes a sua frente.

- _Tudo bem, Shaka..._ – "Já é o segundo que tropeça aqui... mas com esse eu posso aproveitar." – _O que faz aqui?_

- _Eu... estou indo para a casa de Áries_. – Shaka sentiu que seu rosto ficava ainda mais vermelho pela proximidade com aquele cavaleiro. Notou o corpo forte, ele usava apenas uma bermuda... será que não via que poderia matar alguém com toda aquela gostosura à mostra? Shaka corou ainda mais com esse pensamento e desviou o olhar, notando como a Casa de Câncer era assustadora.

- _Áries... Se eu fosse você voltava, loiro... Aioria acabou de descer com Mu e acho que os dois preferiam ficar sozinhos..._

- _Não..._ – O indiano riu do comentário, Mu devia estar muito traumatizado agora. – _Você não entendeu... é que o Mu..._

- _Está dormindo... acabei de sentir o cosmos dos dois se elevarem e agora estão adormecidos... vai até lá atrapalhar?_

- _Não... mas... será que...?_ – Shaka parou de falar piscando confuso, tentando encontrar algo que o ajudasse na expressão fria de Máscara da Morte.

- _Bem... acho que finalmente aquele ariano resolveu deixar de ser virgem... – _Máscara riu da cara de bobo que Shaka fez e o puxou pela mão. – _Está tarde... mas quer me fazer companhia?_

- _Companhia?_ – O loiro piscou mais uma vez confuso. – Mas...

_- Está com sono?_

_- Não..._

- _Então não há mal nisso... não é?_ – Aquele sorriso malicioso não enganava Shaka... Máscara não queria apenas companhia... Mas estranhamente o loiro aceitou o convite, acompanhando o italiano para o segundo andar da Casa.

**oOoOo**

Aioria acordou no dia seguinte sentindo seu corpo mais leve, virou-se para o lado, vendo que o ariano dormia de costas para si tranqüilamente, nu, coberto apenas pelo fino lençol. Espreguiçou-se e virou o corpo, deitando a cabeça no ombro do amante.

- _Mu? Ainda está dormindo...?_ – Sentiu o cheirinho de lavanda nos cabelos longos do tibetano, sorrindo em seguida. Aquele dia começara muito especial.

Áries se remexeu na cama, ouvindo alguém o chamar, abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se lembrar da noite anterior, quando sentiu o corpo quente que o abraçava. Virou de frente para Aioria, constatando que dormira realmente com o leonino. Seu rosto corou imediatamente, frente ao sorriso de orelha a orelha que o grego estampava no rosto.

_- Bom dia..._

_- Aioria..._ – Mu fitou o corpo nu do leonino, abraçado ao seu, também nu. O que deveria fazer? Estava morrendo de vergonha de estar sem roupas na frente do amigo.

- _Que foi? Algum problema?_

_- É que... você..._

- _É porque estamos sem roupas_? – Uma estúpida idéia lhe passou na cabeça, sentindo que talvez o ariano relembrara o trauma.

- _Ah... ainda não sei o que fazer..._ – Mu sorriu sem jeito, levantando o olhar cheio de paixão para encarar os profundos olhos verdes de Aioria.

_- Não se preocupe... é só ser você mesmo..._ – Ele mesmo... o perigo estava em seu coração que parecia querer fazê-lo agarrar e beijar o Leão a todo custo, então talvez assim fosse o certo.

**oOoOo**

Tudo no Santuário pareceu estar diferente quando o dia clareou. Tudo era mais bonito... O céu mais azul, o canto dos pássaros mais bonito, as flores mais vivas e os sorrisos mais abertos. Parecia que nada no mundo seria capaz de perturbar tamanha felicidade e paz... Mas talvez essa não fosse a exata vontade de Zeus.

Algumas semanas após Mu ter finalmente entregado seu corpo aos prazeres que Aioria poderia lhe fornecer, Shion o chamou no templo, em total sigilo. Eram quatro da manhã e o Santuário estava mergulhado no mais profundo sono. Mu subiu as escadas até o templo do Mestre recebendo a ordem de se retirar imediatamente da Grécia.

O choque fora tão violento que suas lágrimas não puderam ser contidas e quando viu, soluçava alto, enquanto arrumava uma mala com todos os seus pertences. Nem se despedir de Aioria podia, eram ordens de Mestre Shion e não deveriam ser desobedecidas. Saiu da casa de Áries ainda desejando que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho ruim... Mas não era, a armadura em suas costas pesava realmente e as lágrimas eram dolorosas demais para aquilo ser um pesadelo.

**oOoOo**

Seis anos. Seis anos haviam se passado desde que Shion o mandara embora, mas agora o Grande Mestre havia falecido e uma garota, a quem chamavam de Athena perturbava o sono do novo mestre do Santuário, Ares. Talvez fosse a hora exata de voltar, mas ainda não sabia como encará-lo e nem se ainda estava vivo.

Vislumbrou a primeira casa, sentindo o peito apertar de saudades, ali tivera os melhores momentos de sua vida. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar, quando acomodou a caixa da armadura e sua mala. Nada parecia ter mudado em seis anos, a Grécia ainda era a mesma, o Santuário ainda era o mesmo... Mas ele estava diferente.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu as mesmas roupas que costumava usar em Jamiel, prendeu os cabelos longos com uma fita e saiu de casa, vendo que a escada de Touro ainda era a mesma. A única coisa estranha era nenhum dos cavaleiros terem ido até lá para verem quem estava na casa de Áries. Mesmo assim Mu subiu, teria que avisar ao mestre de sua volta, o Mestre, aquele que tomara recentemente o lugar de seu querido Shion.

**oOoOo**

- _Entre_. – Uma voz fria soou pelo Salão, Mu entrou e se ajoelhou, saudando o Mestre. – _Então, Áries está de volta... Seja bem vindo_.

_- Obrigado, mestre_. – Disse educadamente, disfarçando sua tristeza pela perda de Shion. – _Poderia me dizer uma coisa?_

_- Claro, Mu, o que é?_

- _Onde estão os outros cavaleiros?_

- _Alguns não se encontram, os outros estão na Arena_. – Sorriu e agradeceu ao Mestre, antes de sair em busca de seus antigos amigos.

Mu desceu até a Arena, vislumbrando de longe os longos fios dourados de Shaka, que meditava no chão, embaixo de uma frondosa árvore. Chegando mais perto pode ver Shura, mais forte que sempre fora, Afrodite, com seus longos cachos azulados presos em um rabo alto, Milo e Kamus mais afastados. Estavam todos exatamente como achava que estariam, um pouco mais velhos, bonitos, fortes, homens adultos. Aproximou-se do loiro, deixando que sentissem seu cosmo.

Primeiro Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não abriu os olhos, depois se levantou do chão sorrindo. Todos os outros pararam o que faziam para ver o ariano que descia as escadas da arena. Seis anos fizeram muito bem a Mu, agora mais forte, alto, com os cabelos passando a cintura e aquele olhar de sabedoria no rosto. O tibetano parou de frente ao amigo virginiano e sorriu.

- _Mu?_ – O loiro perguntou, como se para confirmar.

- _Sim... Shaka_. – O tibetano respondeu com a voz firme e mais grossa, vendo o indiano abrir lentamente aqueles enormes olhos azuis. Sentiu um frio no estômago, mas não o demonstrou, apenas continuou a fitá-lo nos olhos.

- _É bom tê-lo de volta..._ – Shaka sorriu puxando Mu para um abraço. Os outros em volta nada diziam, apenas observavam como os dois pareciam se entender bem sem palavras.

Mas a chegada de Mu não fora como esperava, faltava uma pessoa, na verdade a mais importante de todas. Eles passaram a tarde conversando, Shaka e Afrodite queriam saber de tudo sobre Mu e seus seis anos longe. Pareceram entender muito bem porque Shion o mandara embora, mas quem mais queria que ouvisse as histórias, não estava lá.

Divertiu-se com as histórias que Kamus contava sobre a Sibéria e seus dois pupilos, Hyoga, cavaleiro de cisne e o pobre Isaak, que morrera em um acidente no mar. Milo parecia uma criança ao lado do aquariano e Afrodite e Shura ainda namoravam, mas parecia que o amor entre os dois era ainda mais evidente agora. Shaka estava mais sério que sempre fora, um homem reservado e poderoso, Mu nem sequer se atreveu a perguntar por sua vida amorosa, pois sabia que receberia um olhar repreendedor. Mas isso não o impediu de perguntar por aquela pessoa.

- _Shaka... eu realmente estou muito feliz por todos vocês..._ – Impediu que o loiro continuasse a tagarelar sobre seus dois pupilos, enquanto os outros cavaleiros sorriam e brincavam. – _Mas eu quero saber... eu quero... onde ele está? _– Seu desespero jamais poderia ser escondido, quando perguntou ao loiro, mas este apenas sorriu.

- _Não se preocupe... Aioria voltará ao Santuário... Ele saiu em uma missão especial_. – Não perguntaria pelos detalhes, não lhe interessava as missões que Ares designava a Aioria ou a qualquer outro cavaleiro, mas aguardaria ansiosamente pela volta do Leão.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Nossa, eu demorei para corrigir esse capítulo... E ainda tem as outras fics para postar... Desculpem, mas é que esses dias que tenho me dedicado ao forum que eu fiz com uma amiga minha. Dá tanto trabalho...

Bom, essa parte ficou corrida mesmo... Mu volta depois de seis anos e ele quer encontrar novamente Aioria, mas talvez as coisas não estejam como ele esperava. O próximo capítulo é o último, depois tem um bônus que eu escrevi e vocês podem fazer idéia sobre o que seja, certo? Sobre uma certa cena que não terminei...

Comentários rápidos aos reviews: Sim, eles são fofinhos e bonitinhos demais... eu amo o Mu! E quase morri com a cena que vem por aí...

O Aioria não poderia ser seme nessa primeira vez, mas eu não vou decepcioná-las! Terá outro lemon no último capítulo.

Eu acho que Mu combina muito com Aioria ou Aioros sabem... eu odeio ele com o Shaka porque simplesmente é sem graça... os dois são quase a mesma pessoa, portanto não tem fogo a relação.

Realmente... Shaka vai ficar com o MM... mas isso fica para depois.

Obrigada pelos elogios, por terem gostado desse lemon, que na minha opinião está chato e por estarem acompanhando e postando reviews pra mim!

Um beijo a todas vocês!


	10. Oceano

**Oceano**

Aquele cheiro lhe era familiar, mas não podia ser, não ele. Mas aquele cosmo, aquele cheiro... A Casa de Áries não estava vazia, mas poderia ser outra pessoa. Subiu as escadas, apressado, notando no cosmo um pouco alterado da pessoa dentro da casa, era poderoso, um cavaleiro de ouro com certeza.

- "_Quem está aí?"_ – Perguntou desconfiado, sabendo que a pessoa se encontrava bem a sua frente. Não obteve resposta, então avançou alguns passos até avistar o brilho dourado de uma armadura. Só podia ser... Áries estava de volta.

Seu coração pulou, deu cambalhotas ao realizar quem era realmente o dono daquele grandioso cosmo. O ariano não sorriu, mas podia ver que estava tão nervoso quanto ele.

- "_Mu?"_ – O som daquele nome não soava em seus ouvidos fazia muito tempo, mas o dono daqueles cabelos lilases não saía de sua mente. E lá estava ele, seis anos mais velho, um homem feito, que parecia muito diferente do menino de quatorze anos que desapareceu do Santuário.

- "_Aioria.."._ – Ele respondeu, aproximando-se, até estar perto o suficiente para notar no rosto adulto do leonino, tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo diferente do menino que ele fora. Deixou um sorriso transparecer, o suficiente para demonstrar sua felicidade.

- "_Você... voltou?"_ – Parecia mentira, queria saber se de fato sua mente não lhe pregava peças. Tocou o rosto macio do tibetano, vendo-o fechar os olhos.

- "_Voltei... me perdoe por ter partido."_ – Ele sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados, deixando que Aioria o tocasse.

_- "Por que me deixou?"_

- "_Shion me ordenou que saísse da Grécia sem dizer nada a ninguém... ele sabia que se eu me despedisse de você... não conseguiria partir."_ – Baixou o rosto, sentindo que as lágrimas rolariam soltas com aquelas palavras, mas não choraria na frente do ariano.

_- "Você... eu te odeio, Mu."_ – Por anos pensou que diria coisas totalmente diferentes, mas agora sentia seu ódio crescente pelo tibetano, que nem sequer um bilhete lhe deixara, quando o abandonou. Sentiu a raiva invadir seus nervos, tornando seu rosto vermelho e quente. Mu apenas confirmara com a cabeça, entendendo que aquela reação era a esperada.

Saiu da casa de Áries sem nem olhar para trás, querendo que o mundo desabasse impedindo-o de viver naquela dor. Seu coração parecia espremido e dolorido agora... Por muito tempo sonhou com aquele reencontro, onde tomaria Mu em um abraço e o encheria de beijos, mas a única coisa que fizera foi dizer que o odiava. Talvez então, essa fosse a melhor saída.

**oOoOo**

Não poderia ter sido diferente, se tinha alguma esperança de que Aioria o estaria esperando, esta era completamente absurda. Sabia que seria difícil reencontrá-lo, mas não pretendia ouvir aquelas palavras duras que o leonino dissera, mas ele tinha todo o direito.

Áries subiu as escadas correndo, entrou no quarto como um furacão e encheu o travesseiro com lágrimas. Lágrimas de saudade, de dor, de ódio pelo grego. Mas talvez ele só precisasse de tempo, tempo e nada mais. E Mu apenas precisava chorar agora, chorar tudo que guardou dentro de si por seis longos e dolorosos anos.

Alguns dias se passaram então, Aioria ignorava Mu o quanto conseguia e o ariano tomava aquilo como algo normal, mas todos podiam ver seu sofrimento. Os cavaleiros de bronze chegaram e muitos dos cavaleiros de ouro morreram na batalha. A dor parecia corromper o Santuário, sobretudo a casa de Escorpião.

No dia seguinte às mortes, houve uma cerimônia de enterro. Milo não escondia as lágrimas, nem tentava. Aioria e Shaka, sérios, pareciam tristes demais para dizer qualquer coisa, mas foi Mu que interrompeu o silêncio constrangedor ao ver o grandão Aldebaran se derreter em lágrimas pelos companheiros mortos.

- "_Gente, foi necessário."_ – Ele disse tentando sorrir.

- "_Necessário?_" – Mu viu que fora um erro, Milo se alterou, lançando-lhe um olhar feio. – "_Está querendo dizer que a morte de Kamus foi necessária, ariano? Ficou louco? Que eu saiba nós deveríamos proteger Athena e não lutar contra ela e morrer!"_

- "_Está certo, Milo... Mas entenda, Kamus morreu para que Hyoga ficasse mais forte... Não foi em vão."_

- "_Cale-se, Mu."_ – Aioria fez a mesma cara feia de Milo, mas falou em tom baixo.

- "_Não vou. Vocês parecem bebês chorões! São cavaleiros de ouro, por Zeus! Já está na hora de começarem a entender o destino de cada um aqui... Nós só existimos para morrer por ela! Mas não se preocupem... Vamos nos reencontrar com eles no Inferno!"_ – Virou as costas, espumando de raiva de Aioria, e voltou para sua Casa.

Milo ainda piscou os olhos, confuso, vendo que Aioria quase chorava por aquele repreendimento. Mas já passava dos limites, aquela rivalidade entre Leão e Áries.

- "_Aioria, se eu pudesse ver Kamus agora, sabe o que eu faria?"_

- "_O que, Milo?"_

- "_Primeiro eu lhe daria um tapa por ter morrido nas mãos daquele pato, depois eu trataria de beijá-lo até perder o fôlego."_ – Milo fitou o chão sorrindo, lembrando-se do amante e continuou. – "_Então... já que você tem a sorte de Mu estar vivo, por que não aproveita? De um tapa nele por ter ficado longe do Santuário e depois entenda que Shion teve seus motivos."_ – Aioria sorriu de um jeito bobo, se sentindo idiota demais para olhar nos olhos do amigo.

- "_Sim, ele está certo, Oria. Todos nós perdoamos aquele ariano idiota... Por que não vai lá e mata ele sufocado com beijos?_" – Todos pararam, fitando o indiano que tinha os olhos inchados de chorar.

- "_Está certo._" – O leonino sorriu e saiu correndo em direção às Doze Casas.

**oOoOo**

Subiu as escadas correndo, invadiu o templo, andando apressado até a porta do quarto. Ele nem notara sua presença, só quando abriu a porta foi que ele virou o rosto, limpando as lágrimas. Sentiu seu peito afundar de ódio, fora ele mesmo que causara aquelas lágrimas que manchavam o rosto alvo de Áries. Parecia uma estupidez, mas ainda não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer.

Mu piscou, confuso, Aioria se aproximava da cama, com um olhar triste e enraivecido ao mesmo tempo. Ele pediu que o ariano se levantasse, apenas com um gesto e quando estavam bem próximos, desferiu um tapa forte naquele rostinho macio.

- "_Por que... Por que foi embora?"_ – Havia tanto a ser dito e tão pouco tempo para falar. – "_Por que você teve que ir?_"

- "_Aioria... Eu... Por causa... Eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Foi pelo bem de Athena e de vocês... Não foi por escolha própria, me perdoa?_" – Não era a hora de conversar sobre guerras, mortes. Essa era a hora de falar daquele amor, que crescia calado por tanto tempo e que agora explodia no peito de cada um deles.

- "_Droga! Você ao menos faz idéia do quanto eu sofri?_"

- "_E você acha que eu me senti como?_"

- "_Que droga, Mu! Por que Shion não disse ao menos onde você estava?_" – Aioria abaixou o rosto, deixando as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem.

- "_Porque você iria atrás de mim_." – Ele respondeu simplesmente e o beijou.

Aquele beijo significava mais do que poderia ser descrito. Era algo sublime, maravilhoso, grandioso. Poder beijar Mu, depois de tanto tempo sem sequer ouvir o som de sua voz. Seu peito explodia em alegria e amor, tudo havia desaparecido, só existiam os dois e aquele amor enorme. Sentiram o tempo parar quando as bocas se tocaram, quando as línguas se encontraram e as mãos procuraram rápido o toque da pele um do outro. Era simplesmente muito para sentir ou dizer, não havia descrição para tal momento.

- "_Aioria... me perdoe..._" – Ele separou-se do beijo, já sem fôlego, deixando o ariano afundar o rosto em seu peito e chorar.

- "_Eu perdôo, Mu... Te amo demais para não perdoar._"

_- _"_Também te amo muito._"

Aquelas palavras, aquele beijo, aquele abraço, era tudo perfeito demais para ser realidade. Seis anos separados e a saudade parecia apertar mais do que imaginaram ser possível acontecer.

Palavras não eram necessárias. Afastou o tibetano e retirou a armadura e rapidamente um leão dourado se formou ao lado do dono. Áries entendeu o significado do gesto e fez sua armadura sair de seu corpo, formando um carneiro de igual brilho dourado, ao lado do leão. Os donos das estatuetas se beijaram de forma faminta, arrancando as calças de malha do corpo e jogando-as longe pelo quarto. A cama rangeu quando caíram deitados, gemendo por entre o beijo que trocavam.

- "_Aioria... você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso..._" – Ele sorriu, deixando que o ariano arrancasse sua cueca, sugando seu sexo com fome.

_- _"_Hum... eu... também esperei muito... Mu._"

Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo todo o prazer que aquela boquinha quente o proporcionava, sugando e lambendo sua ereção com tanta paixão e fome. Esperou muito tempo por aquele momento e não queria que acabasse nunca, puxou Mu pelos ombros, sorrindo.

- "_Não quero... que acabe agora._" – O ariano concordou com a cabeça, não poderia ser diferente.

Aioria fez o outro cavaleiro deitar de bruços, enquanto beijava a pele, branca e quente, que se arrepiava com aquele contato tão íntimo entre os dois. Os beijos trocados nada mais eram do que juras silenciosas do amor infinito que compartilhavam dentro daquele quarto, naquele momento especial de reencontro entre os corpos famintos e ansiosos.

O leonino deitou-se de lado, puxando o amante, abraçando-o por trás, enquanto uma de suas coxas deslizava por entre as pernas alvas do tibetano. Tocou um dos mamilos rosados, enquanto beijava aquele pescoço, que ainda possuía o cheiro inconfundível de lavanda. Era inevitável recordar os bons momentos vividos ao lado daquele que tocava naquele instante... Inevitável e saboroso. Mu provocava arrepios apenas com aqueles gemidos baixos e controlados, dignos do cavaleiro de Ouro que era.

- "_Aioria... tenho pressa..._" – Ele sussurrou beijando a palma da mão do amante. Sequer se moveu... apenas afastou as pernas, dando mais espaço ao outro, para selarem aquele amor. – "_Me faz seu..._"

O pedido não precisava ser proferido, os atos e gemidos falavam por si só, porém as palavras deixavam tudo mais saboroso e o grego não conteve os lábios quando sugou forte a pele do ariano.

- "_Com todo o prazer, meu amor..._"

Aioria tocou a cintura de Mu, enquanto achava a melhor posição. Penetrou lentamente o corpo do amante, sem querer machucá-lo, sem querer feri-lo. Esperou que o tibetano se acostumasse ao grosso volume que o invadia, enquanto ele próprio controlava a excitação crescente, assim como a forte batida de seu coração.

Como se fosse possível controlar algo naqueles preciosos segundos que precediam o som característico do sexo. Mu apertou os olhos e puxou os lençóis com uma das mãos, enquanto abria mais as pernas, permitindo instintivamente que o grego começasse a estocá-lo. Ambos os corpos estremeceram juntos, enquanto as lágrimas levavam embora qualquer rancor ou raiva que ainda restasse em suas almas. Eles agora eram um só, corpo e alma, um ser completo e puro.

O leonino deixou que os gemidos se misturassem aos do amante, enquanto as estocadas tornavam-se mais rápidas e os gemidos mais eufóricos. Uma das mãos de Aioria procurava a mão delicada e alva do tibetano, apertando firme, como se aquilo fosse extremamente necessário para demonstrar que ainda de amavam. Como se o amor pudesse se esvair no momento em que o prazer atingisse seu ponto máximo e depois se extinguisse.

- "_Oria..._" – O apelo murmurado arrepiou o grego, que como única resposta sussurrou um "Eu te amo" no ouvido de Mu e estocou mais fundo, preenchendo o interior do amante com sua semente, enquanto o ariano deixava seus dedos molhados.

Os dois respiraram fundo por um segundo, estavam cansados, porém ainda não satisfeitos. Aioria deitou-se de costas, puxando o amante para que se virasse e o abraçasse. Por alguns minutos nenhuma palavra foi dita, nenhum som foi ouvido, até um beijo cortar o silêncio.

- "_Te perdôo por qualquer coisa, te amo demais._"

- "_Eu também te perdôo por qualquer coisa..._" – Aioria respondeu sorrindo, aquele mesmo sorriso que transpareceu em seus lábios quando os dois eram crianças, naquela sala de brinquedos, onde se conheceram.

- "_Eu adoro o seu sorriso, meu gatinho._"

- "_E eu adoro o seu, meu anjo_."

Talvez fosse o destino que tivesse os unido, talvez os dois já estivessem predestinados a ficarem juntos desde a primeira vez que se viram. Desde quando Mu escolheu sentar-se ao lado do garotinho emburrado na sala de brinquedos... Ele poderia ter sentado entre Milo e Kamus ou poderia ter se juntado a Shaka, mas não, ele escolheu Aioria e este o escolheu. Era perfeito como os dois se encaixavam e combinavam, era perfeito como um sorria ao outro. Sem traumas... Apenas um amor infinito.

_Assim que o dia amanheceu lá no mar alto da paixão  
dava pra ver o tempo ruir  
Cadê você? Que solidão! Esquecera de mim?  
Enfim,de tudo o que há na terra não há nada em lugar nenhum  
que vá crescer sem você chegar  
longe de ti tudo parou  
ninguém sabe o que eu sofri  
Amar é um deserto e seus tremores  
vida que vai na sela destas dores  
não sabe voltar  
me dá seu calor  
Vem me fazer feliz porque eu te amo  
você deságua em mim e eu oceano  
e esqueço que amar é quase uma dor  
Só sei viver se for por você_

**FIM!**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Nossa, sabem que eu até chorei quando escrevi esse capítulo! Eu adoro o Aioria, acho ele muito fofo e eu amo o Mu... Na minha opinião é um casal lindo... Mas deixando preferências de lado...

O título da fic, como vocês podem notar, vem da música Oceano, de Djavan, que eu coloquei aí no final. Eu achei que tinha a cara deles essa música, é bonita e fala de separação... vê quando ele diz: "longe de ti tudo parou, ninguém sabe o que eu sofri..." Sei lá, achei tudo a ver com a época em que o Mu fica longe do Santuário. Agora o título, _Só Sei Viver se for por Você,_escolhi porque, falem a verdade, é uma frase linda...

Esse é o final da fic... (aplausos...) Eu fico triste de ter terminado porque eu gostei demais de escrever sobre isso, apesar do trauma e todas aquelas coisas, eu adorei escrever essa última cena entre os dois. Então eu não comemoro o término da fic, mas comemoro o fato de vocês terem gostado e acompanhado ela... Espero, assim, que o último capítulo não decepcione vocês.

Shaka e MM... Eles vão ter um capítulo bônus só pros dois, mas ainda não terminei de escrever. Posto assim que acabar e já posso adiantar que tá ficando quente! XD Eu espero que vocês gostem desse "bônus" tanto quanto, ou mais que o resto da fic. Vocês terão um choque, eu sei... Mas... Eu gosto de chocar. Mas eu fiz o lemon por dois motivos: 1- Além de inovador, eu não queria que essa fic acabasse tão cedo, então o fiz pra prolongar ela. 2- Eu achei que vocês mereciam uma explicação, já que fica bem claro em um cap. ae que os dois ficam pelo menos uma noite juntos.

Então espero que vocês gostem de Shaka com MM... XD

Eu agradeço a todos os reviews, eu adorei cada um deles. Agradeço aos elogios que recebi, ao carinho de vocês e à paciência de ler e comentar. Obrigada também a quem me deu parabéns pelo sucesso da fic! Obrigada a todos vocês!

Um beijo grande e até o bônus!


	11. Dust in the Wind

**Dust in the Wind**

- Então não há mal nisso... Não é? – Aquele sorriso malicioso não enganava Shaka... Máscara não queria apenas companhia... Mas estranhamente o loiro aceitou o convite, acompanhando o italiano para o segundo andar da Casa.

Virgem seguiu o italiano, notando como o segundo andar da Casa de Câncer era diferente do primeiro. Ele sentia um inexplicável frio na barriga ao se aproximar daquele outro cavaleiro, mais velho, mais alto, mais forte... Era melhor parar de pensar nessas coisas, ele queria apenas companhia.

- Quer beber algo? – Máscara sorriu e sentou-se no sofá, indicando que o loiro fizesse o mesmo.

- Não, obrigado, estou bem. – Mentira. Estava um calor insuportável entre suas pernas e o canceriano parecia perceber aquilo.

- Estou vendo... Você nem consegue parar quieto.

- Me chamou aqui para zoar com a minha cara? – Mas que cara chato, ia ficar falando todos seus defeitos, inclusive sua falta de capacidade de controlar aquela excitação?

- Não, Shaka... Só estava sem sono e achei que você pudesse me distrair... – O virginiano não notou o duplo sentido daquele comentário, apenas deu de ombros e sorriu um pouco.

- De fato também estou sem sono, mas como eu poderia distraí-lo? – Essa sua inocência mataria o outro, mas ainda era cedo para isso.

- Hum... Me conte como foi. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, com aquele sorriso malicioso brilhando em seu rosto.

- Como foi o quê?

- Vocês não estavam na casa de Peixes? Eu vi quando o ariano desceu as escadas... Ele estava muito alterado. – Aquele sorriso, ele simplesmente não deixava o rosto moreno de Máscara, continuava a provocar Shaka.

- Mu... Hum... Não sei o que houve, ele saiu correndo... Mas Aioria tinha ido atrás dele. – Era visível sua preocupação com o amigo, mas agora já estava tendo outros planos para a noite. Aquele italiano só de bermuda chegava a ser indecente no modo de sorrir e adorável no modo de falar... O virginiano controlava menos ainda a excitação em seu corpo.

- O que houve foi que a sua idéia de destraumatizar o garoto foi a pior que já ouvi na vida. – Máscara riu, deixando o loiro piscando confuso ainda.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ora Shaka... Pense um pouco... Mu tinha trauma de ser tocado por alguém porque foi estuprado. E qual foi sua idéia? Fazer com que ele visse duas outras pessoas transando e quem você escolheu para isso? Shura! – O canceriano deu um tapa na própria testa ainda rindo. – Shura e Afrodite... – Ele negava com a cabeça e sorria ainda, deixando o outro ainda mais confuso. – Shaka, se uma pessoa tem trauma de toques o melhor a se fazer é mostrar que o toque não machuca... E qual a melhor forma de fazer isso, loiro?

Shaka pensou durante um tempo, apenas fitando bobamente o rosto do outro cavaleiro. Qual seria a melhor maneira de mostrar a Mu que um toque simples não o machucaria? Virgem olhou em volta, fitou as próprias mãos e então seus olhos se arregalaram, ele abriu a boca num som mudo e voltou a olhar Máscara que ainda ria.

- Isso mesmo... Não se mostra a ele fazendo com que assista a duas pessoas se tocando e sim tocando ele. Deixando que ele toque alguém... Foi isso que Aioria deve ter feito e pelo que eu pude ver funcionou muito bem. – Câncer sentou-se mais perto de Shaka e olhou dentro dos olhos azuis deste. – Vocês são realmente muito imaturos ainda, o próprio Afrodite ainda é. Vocês nem sabem o que é sexo... Mal fizeram algumas vezes e se acham os detentores da verdade.

- Eu não me acho o detentor da verdade! – Shaka se indignou, fez uma cara feia e cruzou os braços. Ele não se achava nada daquilo que o outro dissera. – E você? É você quem se acha o detentor da verdade só porque é mais velho... Acha sempre que sabe mais do que a gente.

- Hum... Confesso que me acho mais sabido que vocês. – O italiano sorriu e tirou uma mecha loira que caía sobre o rosto do outro. – Mas eu sei mais do que vocês, eu vivi mais, tive mais experiências... – Ele aproximou o rosto do outro... Shaka mal se movia, estava um pouco nervoso com aquela aproximação. – E com certeza fiz mais sexo que vocês na vida. – A voz do canceriano era baixa, quase um sussurro, fazendo o olhar do loiro se prender em seus lábios avermelhados. – Entende, loiro? – Ele aumentou subitamente o tom de voz e se afastou sabendo que o peixe estava fisgado.

- Eu... Eu... – Estava desprovido de fala, que situação!

- Hum... E se queria mostrar a Mu como seria o sexo, Shura não era a melhor escolha, concorda? – Isso era uma verdade, por que diabos escolhera aquele espanhol? Shaka sabia muito bem que Shura era descontrolado e gostava de um sexo mais pesado, bem como o próprio Afrodite, mas se não eles, quem?

- Bem... Se não fossem os dois, quem seriam? – Finalmente recuperara o dom de falar, o italiano já estava se divertindo muito com aquilo.

- Não sei, por que não você?

- Eu? Eu não! – Virgem sentiu seu rosto ficar imediatamente rubro, principalmente quando viu aquele sorriso sincero no rosto do outro, não era malícia, nem escárnio, como o de sempre, era um sorriso de compreensão, de entendimento e cumplicidade. – Por que está me olhando assim?

- Por que está nervoso? – Por que ele tinha que responder a uma pergunta com outra ainda mais difícil? O virginiano não conseguia desviar o olhar e nem tampouco fazer seu rosto voltar à cor pálida de sempre.

- Não estou nervoso...

- Está sim... – Máscara puxou o queixo de Shaka com uma das mãos, aproximando os lábios, mas sem tocá-los. – Por que o nervosismo, loiro? Você não é superior às coisas carnais? Não seria um ser puro... e inocente? – A outra mão daquele tarado subia por sua coxa, acariciando a parte interna, levantando sua túnica branca.

- Eu... Eu... Eu... – "Fale outra palavra, idiota!" – Eu não estou... Ahn... – Shaka tentou controlar, mas o gemido foi involuntário e escapou de seus lábios para arrancar um sorriso do outro cavaleiro.

- Ah loiro, desse jeito você não convence nem àquele ariano ingênuo. – O italiano se divertia com aquela brincadeira, sua excitação já estava bem evidente, assim como a do indiano. – Eu vou te mostrar coisas que Afrodite ainda não pode te ensinar, loirinho... – Seus lábios tocaram os de Shaka, fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos, surpreso com o beijo.

Virgem não pôde se afastar, não tinha forças para protestar porque todo o seu corpo armava um complô contra sua mente, obedecendo ao cortejo do canceriano. Seu sexo endurecia, seus olhos se fechavam, suas pernas se abriam e sua boca dava passagem à língua quente e insistente que procurava a sua. Era uma boca diferente, mais quente que a do pisciano, mais experiente e mais dominadora. O indiano podia sentir seu lábio inferior ser mordido de leve, sua língua sugada com uma volúpia que o Cavaleiro de Peixes ainda não possuía, mas que aquele cavaleiro mais velho tinha de sobra.

E enquanto Shaka se perdia em suas dúvidas infantis, Máscara da Morte aproveitava sua hesitação para comandar a situação e roubar a sanidade daquele loirinho inocente. Câncer se utilizava de todos os truques que aprendera com servas, amazonas e até cavaleiros mais velhos que ele. Usava tudo que sabia para deixar o loiro pronto para não ter forças para recusar seu convite indecente. E ele provocava, sabia disso... Sabia do poder que exercia sobre aquele corpinho menor que o seu, sabia do calor que o outro não podia suportar. Mas o italiano só parou quando sentiu que Shaka ficava sem ar.

- Essa é só a primeira... – Shaka estava sem fôlego, encarava o outro como se ele tivesse lhe contado algo absurdo sobre a vida... Algo, absurdo e delicioso, que o deixara com ainda menos controle sobre si.

- Ahn... – Pensou em responder alguma coisa, mas não havia o que ser dito, aquela mão ainda estava entre suas pernas, apertando uma de suas coxas, mais ainda sem tocar seu membro inchado.

- Não precisa dizer nada, loiro... Um bom aluno não contesta o que o professor ensina, ele apenas... Obedece. – Máscara sorriu malicioso e sua mão tocou o volume que esticava o pano da cueca do outro. Massageou aquela área sensível, encarando o loiro nos olhos, não porque este queria, mas sim porque o indiano não conseguia quebrar o contato visual.

- Ahn... Máscara... Eu... Hum... – As palavras pareciam entalar na garganta, impossíveis de serem proferidas. E enquanto seu cérebro tentava resistir à tentação, aquela mão entrou por dentro de sua cueca, tocando o volume crescente que se escondia lá dentro.

Shaka tentou afastá-lo, resistir, mas nada surtia efeito, seu corpo não respondia à mente. O canceriano ainda se aproveitava da falta de controle do loiro e puxava aquela cuequinha branca, revelando o prazer do outro sem pudor algum para seu próprio deleite.

- Hum, loiro... Até que você é bem gostosinho. – Sem aviso prévio ele se levantou, deixando Shaka sem ação, enquanto se ajoelhava e abria suas pernas.

- O que...? – Virgem ainda tentou protestar de alguma forma, fechando as pernas, mas o outro cavaleiro apenas o olhava com aquele sorriso malicioso e suas fortes mãos o impediam de tentar se recompor.

- Calma, loirinho... A lição está só começando. – Máscara se colocou entre as pernas do outro e voltou a puxá-lo para um beijo, menos delicado dessa vez, fazendo questão de deixá-lo sem fôlego mais rapidamente. – Sua boca é doce... Como eu esperava...

Shaka deixou um sorriso transparecer... Então ele estivera pensando sobre como seria beijá-lo? Sobre como seria o sabor de sua boca... Ah, mas ele também sonhara. Por vezes Shaka se pegou pensando sobre como seria beijar aquela boca, tocar aquele corpo forte e perfeito... E agora tudo se realizava e a resposta era apenas uma a todas as suas perguntas: maravilhoso.

- Doce como a de uma criança... – Máscara puxou a cueca do outro com rapidez, sem dar tempo a ele de pensar, afinal a intenção era exatamente não deixá-lo pensar.

- Eu... Não sou criança. – Shaka se remexeu no sofá abrindo mais as pernas, conforme a mão quente do italiano subia novamente por entre suas coxas, causando arrepios deliciosos.

Máscara levantou a túnica do loiro com uma das mãos enquanto a outra, entre as pernas dele, procurava apertar aquelas nádegas macias que tanto quisera. Sem pudor algum ele enfiou um dedo dentro do loiro e sorriu daquele jeito pervertido, sabendo que do jeito que o tocava era impossível ao indiano resistir.

- Não é criança? – Não... Ele sabia que aquele cavaleiro a sua frente não era uma criança, mas ainda era muito ingênuo. A brincadeira seria mais interessante, é claro.

- Não... Hum... – Virgem sentiu sua pele pegando fogo, não podia mais controlar nem os gemidos.

- Então vou te mostrar uma coisa que aquele sueco faz muito mal ainda... – O italiano enfiou outro dedo dentro dele, movendo os dois rapidamente. De repente ele pára, toca o indiano bem fundo, em um ponto que o faz arquear as cotas.

- Aaahn... – Shaka tentou ver o que o outro fazia para deixá-lo naquele estado, totalmente entregue aos dedos que o violavam, mas só o que conseguia ver era aquele sorriso e o brilho daqueles olhos azuis profundos.

- Ele não faz isso com você, faz, loiro? – Virgem não respondeu.

Os dois dedos continuavam seu trabalho pervertido de tocar o loiro e fazê-lo gemer, como se fosse um brinquedinho nas mãos daquele outro cavaleiro. Um brinquedinho que deveria deixar seu dono satisfeito ao fim da brincadeira. Estranhamente aquilo não deixava o loiro descontente, mas o deixava ainda mais excitado. Afrodite não faria jamais isso, provavelmente nem sabia como fazer, mas Máscara da Morte parecia um mestre naquilo.

- Hum... – Shaka apertou os olhos, tentando esquecer aquele sorriso maldoso que não saía dos lábios do outro. Mas mesmo vendo o escuro de seus olhos fechados podia vislumbrar a luz daquele estúpido sorriso, que o deixava tremendo. Sim, ele tremia agora, tremia com o calor do outro, com os dedos o tocando, com o sorriso. Achou que seria impossível resistir ao forte choque que percorria seu corpo, fazendo os gemidos escaparem involuntariamente.

- E nem poderia... Mas eu vou te mostrar muita coisa que ele não faz e que eu faço muito bem. – Que convencido... Como Shaka, a reencarnação de Buda, podia se render aquele homem pretensioso e convencido que se dizia muito bom na arte do sexo? O que ele sabia sobre sexo afinal?

- Aaahn... Hum... – Sua fala interrompida só tornava as coisas mais saborosas para o outro, só tornava a ele mais obediente e submisso. Mas aqueles dedos o levavam a loucura e Shaka começava a pressentir o orgasmo.

- Ainda não, loirinho. – Câncer segurou firme na base daquele membro inchado, impedindo o orgasmo. – Você vai gozar com outra coisa dentro de você, mas agora não. – Era cedo para acabar com a brincadeira, por isso Máscara retirou seus dedos de dentro do outro, puxando a cintura de Shaka, fazendo-o escorregar as costas pelo sofá e deixar o membro a uma altura considerável, abaixo do rosto do outro.

- Hum... Mas... Eu quero... Hum... – Aquela dor característica de ter sido impedido de gozar, aquela agonia proeminente que o fazia suar frio de expectativa. Mas o canceriano não se importava com aquela agonia.

- Eu vou te deixar desesperado antes... – Aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto? Só poderia... Shaka já estava desesperado, será que Máscara não via isso em seus olhos?

- Ahn... Não... Por favor... – O loiro tentou segurar aquela mão que o apertava, mas agora a boca do canceriano seguia uma trilha molhada pela sua virilha, lambendo a base de seu membro inchando e agoniado. – Ahn...

Shaka se remexeu, fitou atentamente aquele par de olhos frios e maliciosos que o observavam como em uma zombaria muda por causa de seu desespero. Mas não importava agora, só importava o prazer que aquela boca o estava fazendo sentir toda vez que envolvia seu membro e o sugava o suficiente para que ele ainda quisesse mais, mesmo depois do italiano ter se afastado.

- Hum, você tem um gosto bom loirinho...

- Você... Ahn... Eu... Hum... – O que mesmo queria dizer? Havia alguma coisa que pudesse diminuir seu desespero? Talvez se aquela mão o soltasse e aquela boca voltasse...

- Você ainda vai esquecer que um dia esteve com Afrodite, não vai? – Pretensioso. Mas estava certo, Shaka iria esquecer, porque aquilo era muito melhor. – Ele não serve pra você e você não serve para ele. – Ele já sabia disso, ninguém precisava falar, mas insistia naquilo por algum motivo que ainda não sabia.

O canceriano esqueceu o membro que pulsava entre seus dedos, estava na hora de algo mais divertido. Ele puxou o loiro pela túnica e o beijou novamente. Shaka sentiu-se tonto, tudo girava, estava quente... Tentou segurar-se a algo, mas suas mãos não o obedeciam, tudo que tinha em mente desaparecia com a facilidade com que a água escorre pelas mãos abertas. Sua cabeça não pensava, seu cérebro parecia ter entrado em uma greve absurda e eterna, pois não conseguia lembrar-se de já ter pensado um dia e nem tinha expectativas de pensar novamente.

Máscara passou uma das mãos por baixo do loiro, apertando uma das nádegas deste. Depois ergueu o corpo, com aquele sorriso pervertido iluminando o rosto, estendeu a mão e chamou-o, mas Shaka mal conseguia levantar um dedo.

- Vem, loiro... Se você ficar aí não vai ter o que espera... – Ele continuava com a mão estendida, esperando que Virgem aceitasse.

Mas o indiano lutava uma batalha interna, tentando levantar o braço. Seus membros pesavam mais do que nunca, sentia o prazer consumi-lo só com aquele sorriso do outro. Mexeu os dedos da mão direita, levantou-a o suficiente para tocar as pontas dos dedos do italiano.

- Está sem forças? – Máscara parecia agora ter um pouco de compaixão com o estado lamentável que Shaka se encontrava, segurou a mão do loiro e passando um dos braços por baixo dos joelhos deste, pegou-o no colo. – Não se preocupe, vai ficar pior que isso... – Ele sorriu sarcástico e pervertido, levando Shaka pelo corredor.

Virgem sentiu-se ser carregado no colo, circundou o pescoço do outro com os braços, abrindo os olhos para constatar que Máscara o levava pelo corredor da casa. Estava ficando mais quente, seu corpo suava e tremia, esperando pelo alívio que tardaria a vir. Sentiu-se ser colocado em um lugar macio, a cama dele... A cama larga de casal, com lençóis brancos de algodão macio. Aquele cheiro... O cheiro do italiano se impregnava pelas fronhas, pelos lençóis, aquele cheiro delicioso, cítrico, quente, seco. Não o cheiro de menino que Afrodite tinha... Cheiro de homem.

Máscara apoiou o loiro na cama com uma delicadeza fora do comum, viu que ele olhava em volta, curiosamente querendo fazer sua mente entender onde estava. Sorriu. Aquele anjinho era mesmo uma gracinha. O canceriano se ajoelhou entre as pernas do indiano e depois se debruçou sobre ele, encarando-o de perto.

- Você está na minha cama. – Ele sussurrou baixinho, chamando a atenção do virginiano que virou o rosto para encará-lo.

- Cama? – Shaka repetiu baixinho, notando o olhar predador sobre si e aquele sorriso malicioso. Como nunca tinha reparado no outro antes? Aquele moreno perfeito estava o tempo todo ali no Santuário e ele nem sequer o havia notado.

Virgem passou as mãos pela cama depois as levou até os braços do outro, tocando-o, sentindo a pele morena e quente se arrepiar sob seus dedos. Um sorriso adornou seus lábios, queria estar ali, tinha certeza que de nada se arrependeria. Fechou os olhos novamente, suspirando baixinho, sentindo o calor do outro passar por sua pele, arrepiar sua espinha.

- Sim... Cama. – Ele murmurou, puxando sua túnica, abrindo-a e expondo o peito alvo, os músculos definidos por debaixo daquela pele tão clara. Shaka deixou um gemido baixinho escapar pelos lábios entreabertos, o que fez Câncer sorrir novamente. – Você sabe o que vamos fazer, não sabe, loiro? – Sentiu mais um arrepio quando os lábios quentes tocaram seu pescoço, num beijo cheio de luxuria.

- Você vai... Me possuir? – Perguntou incerto da resposta que deveria ter dado. Mas aquele italiano não o levara até ali para conversar, disso ele sabia.

- Sim... Eu vou te possuir... – Ele respondeu dentro de seu ouvido, outro arrepio. Aquela língua safada lambeu dentro de sua orelha, provocando outro gemido.

- Ahn... – Shaka arqueou as costas, gemeu novamente e puxou os cabelos azulados do outro, encarando seus olhos frios e quentes ao mesmo tempo. – Hum... – O que mesmo ele iria dizer? Perder a fala assim completamente estava se tornando comum. Em vez de dizer qualquer coisa, o indiano simplesmente gemeu novamente e Máscara sorriu satisfeito com aquilo.

- Queria dizer alguma coisa, anjinho? – Ele sorriu sarcástico, brincando com a limitação do loiro, mas este apenas sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa, nada do que dissesse faria algum efeito. – Ótimo.

Máscara fixou o olhar no corpo esguio do outro, admirando cada detalhe. A pele era tão branca quanto leite, sem marca alguma, nenhum defeito, só a maciez alva se estendendo por todo o corpo daquele anjo. O peito subia e descia numa cadência calma e controlada, os mamilos rosados estavam eriçados pela excitação, deixando-o ainda mais perfeito. Os cabelos eram dourados como o sol e se espalhavam pela cama e pelo peito claro, em ondas sensuais e inocentes ao mesmo tempo.

Shaka estava com os lábios rubros entreabertos, respirando pausadamente, deixando a cena ainda mais sensual. O olhar do canceriano ainda ficou preso por instantes nas duas safiras azuis que o observavam, aquele brilho turvo de excitação transparecendo em meio ao azul claro. Para completar a perfeição do quadro ele tinha as pernas abertas, deixando que o italiano visse tudo o que queria, a entrada rosada e apertada se contraindo de expectativa, o membro rígido, pulsando no baixo ventre do virginiano. Tudo perfeito.

- Como pode existir no mundo alguém assim tão perfeito quanto você? – Ele sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para que o indiano o respondesse.

- Eu não sou perfeito... – Mesmo assim ele respondeu e Máscara sorriu negando com a cabeça. Aquele anjo caído não tinha noção ainda de toda a perfeição existente em si.

O italiano percorreu cada curva do corpo do virginiano com a língua e os lábios, dando leves mordidas vez por outra, vendo a pele alva se avermelhar instantaneamente. Sugou os mamilos com uma experiência adquirida com muita prática e passou a lamber os músculos do abdome levemente definido. Ele tinha aquele gosto doce no corpo inteiro e o cheiro de sândalo impregnado na pele, deixando-a ainda mais apetitosa.

Os lábios quentes chegaram a sua virilha, Shaka arqueou as costas e abriu mais as pernas, deixando espaço o suficiente para o outro enlouquecê-lo por completo. E Máscara da Morte não o decepcionou, chupou a pele sensível, descendo a língua até a fenda entre as nádegas, lambendo tudo por onde passava.

Mas Shaka já gemia e arfava descontrolado, aquela tortura o levava a limites antes jamais transpassados ou sequer imaginados. Seu rosto corado e os lábios avermelhados falavam por si só, porém o indiano ainda tentou protestar com palavras.

- Por favor... Hum... Eu... Não agüento... – Máscara parou o que fazia, sua língua já atingia a entradinha rosada, quando levantou o rosto encarando os olhos azuis do loiro.

- O que foi? – Sarcasticamente ele sorriu, como se não adivinhasse porque Shaka estava desesperado.

- Eu quero... Gozar. – Disse por entre os gemidos, esticando as mãos para puxar os cabelos azulados do outro, que sorria descaradamente.

- Mas já? – Como se fosse possível resistir a tanta tortura sexual.

- Sim.

Câncer sorriu mais uma vez e ergueu o corpo, deitando por cima de Shaka, mas apoiado nos cotovelos para não incomodá-lo com seu peso. Beijou levemente os lábios rubros do indiano e levou dois dedos a sua boca, chupando-os.

Shaka ficou corado de imediato, vendo o canceriano chupar dois dedos, sem tirar os olhos dos seus. Aqueles dedos foram levados até sua entrada, estirando lentamente seus músculos. Teve que se remexer, estava um pouco desconfortável, porém ele já o tocava naquele ponto que faria tudo ficar mais gostoso. O indiano abriu mais as pernas e gemeu baixinho, virando o rosto para o lado.

- Você fica lindo, corado desse jeito. – Virgem virou o rosto novamente para encará-lo e se deparou com um sorriso lindo adornando o rosto masculino e moreno de Máscara da Morte. Talvez ele até tenha suspirado ao vê-lo tão lindo daquele jeito, mas não teve tempo para pensar nisso, pois os dedos o abandonaram deixando a sensação peculiar de vazio.

Shaka acompanhou os movimentos do outro com os olhos, esperando por uma sugestão do que deveria fazer. Máscara deitou-se ao seu lado e sorriu passando a mão pelo próprio peito, sentindo o calor da própria pele. O indiano lambeu os lábios involuntariamente, diante da visão arrebatadora que tinha. A mão que o italiano usava para acariciar seu peito parou no cós da bermuda que usava, ele passou um dedo por baixo do elástico, mas não puxou a roupa para baixo.

- Quer que eu tire? – A pergunta veio de repente, mas o loiro não perdeu tempo em afirmar com a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos da mão que descia a bermuda, deixando que ele visse os primeiros pelinhos que apareciam pelo baixo ventre do outro.

Shaka controlou a respiração ao ver a bermuda descendo, desnudando o outro cavaleiro, deixando que ele tivesse a visão completa daquele membro enorme e rígido, pulsando de expectativa e as coxas grossas um pouco abertas. Teve que morder os lábios para não gemer com aquilo. Máscara da Morte tinha um corpo perfeito, quente, moreno, musculoso... Tão diferente de Afrodite. O indiano não conseguia parar de comparar as duas belezas distintas em sua cabeça.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou como se não soubesse o efeito que causava nos outros com aquele corpo.

- Hum... – Shaka não respondeu, esticou a mão tocando o peito do outro com leveza. – Posso? – Diante de uma afirmativa o loiro percorreu os dedos pelos músculos do outro até suas mãos pousarem na virilha do canceriano. O loiro o olhou com dúvidas novamente.

- Pode me tocar onde quiser. – Máscara ainda sorriu novamente, trazendo a mão do loiro até seu membro, quente e rígido, que pulsou feliz quando Shaka o segurou com firmeza.

- Ahn... – Ele desviou os olhos azuis para o membro que tinha entre a mão. Como era grande... Shura também era assim, pensou consigo. Tocou a fenda na ponta com um dedo, vendo que o outro desistia de controlar um gemido de prazer. – Máscara... Eu... Como consegue me deixar assim? – Apontou o próprio baixo ventre que pulsava tão intensamente, que Shaka achou que iria gozar só de ver o outro.

- Experiência, loiro. Eu disse que ia te ensinar coisas que Afrodite ainda nem aprendeu. – Ele sorriu novamente e retirou a mão do virginiano de seu sexo, deitando novamente entre as pernas abertas deste.

Shaka sentia-se estremecer com o toque quente do corpo de Máscara da Morte sobre o seu. Arrepios deliciosos percorriam sua espinha enquanto as mãos do outro tocavam suas coxas para abri-las mais. Sentiu o membro rígido tocar sua entrada, quente... Um gemido involuntário escapando pelos lábios, suas mãos procuraram tocar a pele morena do outro, pedindo um apoio.

O canceriano sorriu, levantou o corpo, encarando o loiro de cima. Sorriu. Ele queria aquilo há muito tempo e achou que demoraria a convencer o outro, mas foi fácil, adorável. Agora Shaka abria mais as pernas esperando ser possuído por ele. E ele não o desapontaria. Fez o virginiano flexionar os joelhos e com uma das mãos levantou uma das pernas dele, segurando o próprio membro com a outra. Outro sorriso. Sua ereção rompia as barreiras impostas pelo corpo do indiano, lentamente.

- Aaahn... Dói... – Shaka apertou os olhos, sentindo os gemidos mais altos rasgarem sua garganta como aquele membro enorme rasgava sua entrada. Era dolorido, porém já sentia que o prazer não tardaria a enlouquecê-lo novamente.

O italiano sentia o corpo do outro se fechar em volta de sua ereção e ele próprio já deixava alguns gemidos escaparem à medida que o loiro se contraía e gemia, se excitando com a penetração. Máscara podia vislumbrar um brilho azul transparecer por entre as pálpebras semicerradas de Shaka, o loiro estava mais ofegante, mas não tirava os olhos da figura que o penetrava.

Shaka podia sentir cada músculo se estirar, dando passagem ao outro. Mas cada resquício daquela dor incômoda estava se tornando prazer pouco a pouco, não era momento de pensar. O indiano não controlava mais os gemidos e um grito irrompeu por sua boca quando as estocadas começaram, secas, curtas a princípio, deliciosas. O canceriano ainda segurava uma de suas pernas, facilitando a penetração, enquanto a outra mão dele, estava em sua cintura. Shaka notou o olhar insistente sobre si e abriu os olhos, sorrindo e se agarrando aos lençóis da cama.

Máscara sentia que rasgava o corpo do outro, talvez pudesse fazer mais devagar, afinal parecia que o loiro não estava acostumado àquilo. Mas quando o virginiano abriu os olhos e sorriu seu coração falhou uma batida, aquele safado estava adorando, então daria a ele o que queria. Aumentou as estocadas de ritmo e ouviu um gemido delicioso abandonar aquela boquinha vermelha.

- Você gosta, loiro? – Que pergunta idiota, Shaka pensou consigo. – Eu sabia que você gostava de ser comido... – As estocadas ficaram mais fortes e o calor já se tornava insuportável, assim como os gemidos que arranhavam sua garganta e tornavam mais difícil sua respiração.

- Uhum... – Por que se deu ao trabalho de responder? Só Zeus sabia! Ou talvez nem ele.

Máscara sorriu maravilhado com a entrega daquele loirinho pervertido, que tentava abrir ainda mais as pernas. O membro, inchado, pulsava descontrolado, louco pelo alívio que vinha rompendo os nervos naquele corpo alvo, que se avermelhava com o tesão. O canceriano se enfiou com mais força, todos os seus músculos se retesaram, desenhando aquele corpo forte, que já era perfeito antes.

Shaka lambeu os lábios, era demais para qualquer sanidade poder vislumbrar aquele corpo moreno musculoso o possuindo com aquela força e com aquele tesão. Sentiu seu corpo explodir em um orgasmo devastador, que o fez arquear as costas, gemer mais alto, puxar os lençóis... Era mais do que seu corpo podia agüentar.

O italiano não conseguiu se conter por muito tempo diante daquela visão, já estava agüentando tempo demais. Seus nervos iam decretar greve se ele não se rendesse àquela visão perfeita e angelical. Seu corpo vibrava inteiro, com aquele orgasmo forte, que ainda o contrariava, deixando gemidos altos escaparem.

-Ahn... Loiro... Você... Me enlouquece... Ahn... – O canceriano deitou-se por cima do outro, sentindo o cheirinho de sândalo misturar-se com o suor quente. Shaka o abraçou e ficou quieto, controlando sua respiração.

Mas Virgem foi vencido pelo sono e seus olhos se fecharam, seu corpo amoleceu nos braços de Máscara, que ainda ficou o observando por instantes. Instantes eternos que passaram em poucos minutos... Como poeira no vento.

"**I close my eyes  
Only for a moment,  
And the moment's gone.  
All my dreams,  
Pass before my eyes, a curiousity."**

_Eu fecho meus olhos, _

_Apenas por um momento_

_E o momento desaparece_

_Todos os meus sonhos _

_Passam na frente dos meus olhos, uma curiosidade._

"**Dust in the wind,  
All they are is dust in the wind."**

_Poeira no vento,  
Tudo o que eles são é poeira no vento_.

"**Same old song,  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea.  
All we do   
Crumbles to the ground,  
Though we refuse to see."**

_A mesma velha música,  
Apenas uma gota de água num mar sem fim.  
Tudo o que nós fazemos_

_Despedaça-se no chão,_

_Embora nos recusemos a enxergar._

"**Dust in the wind,  
All we are is dust in the wind. "**

_Poeira no vento,  
Tudo o que eles são é poeira no vento_.

"**Don't hang on,  
Nothing lasts forever  
But the earth and sky.  
It slips away,  
And all your money  
Won't another minute buy."**

_Não se segure,_

_Nada dura para sempre_

_A não ser a terra e o céu.  
Deslizam para fora_

_E todo o seu dinheiro_

_Não vai comprar mais um minuto._

"**Dust in the wind,  
All we are is dust in the wind.  
Dust in the wind,  
Everything is dust in the wind."**

_Poeira no vento,  
Tudo o que somos é poeira no vento.  
Poeira no vento,  
Todas as coisas são poeira no vento._

-Hum... Eu sei que um dia isso não vai passar de mais uma noite em sua vida... Mas eu quero pensar que fui importante pra você, Shaka. – Máscara beijou os lábios rubros por uma última vez antes de se entregar ao sono também.

**FIM!**

**N/A:** Agora sim é o fim! O fim da fic de Mu e Aioria! To triste... Foi uma das fics que mais gostei de escrever! Mas precisava acabar... E aí está a última parte, meio comprida... Mas eu queria um lemon especial pro loiro! XD

**Comentários:**

Milhões de obrigadas pra todas vocês que comentaram e acompanharam a fic até o fim! Brigada por terem gostado e esperado pacientemente esse bônus! Espero ter atendido às expectativas de cada uma! Valeu pelos reviews e a quem achou o lemon de Mu e Aioria fofo... (eu tb achei!)

Kamus e Milo infelizmente não ficam juntos, pois o pato mata o Kamus... Mas tudo bem, ele volta depois! XD

Mu merecia aquele tapa! Aioria tinha razão, mas tb não foi culpa do Muzinhu e ele nem sabia, né! Mas deu tudo certo!

Agora me digam o que acharam do meu bônus feito pra escandalizar (como disse a Mo-chan)! Eu gostei... (modesta, não?) XD Me falem o que acharam e um beijão bem grande pra vcs!

Ps: Antes que eu me esqueça... A música é Dust in The Wind, do Scorpions. (todo o mérito vai pra Ilia-chan! Ela quem escolheu a música! Brigada, amiga!)**_  
_**


End file.
